EL SAMURAI DORADO
by blacking
Summary: Naruto tras detener a sasuke en el valle del fin, es dado por muerto, lo que nadie sabe es que la corriente lo llevado a mar abierto y no solo eso sino que a perdido la memoria. naruto a llegado a un continente mas allá del océano, donde el poder militar es el samurái y no el shinobi, nuestro desmemoriado héroe se vera envuelto en una guerra entre clanes. harem, ecchi extrem,
1. trailer

Solo se podía ver oscuridad...

"Todo lo que recordaba era..."

"dolor..."

Se podía ver a un golpeado niño rubio llorando en una gran planicie (campo de entrenamiento)

"odio, desprecio..."

Se podían ver personas con una expresión de rabia, desprecio y odio hacia el niño

"miedo..."

Se podía ver como la sombra del niño rubio se retorcía y tomaba la forma de demoniaca retorciéndose con 9 colas agitándose

"desesperación y ese chirriante ruido"

Se podían ver en un valle correr a 2 jóvenes no más de 13, el primero era de extraños ojos rojos y piel pálida y cabello gris (sello maldito activado) con cientos de rallos saliendo de su mano y a un rubio con una mancha de sangre en su obro, con una capa rojiza cubriéndolo mientras llevaba una esfera azulada y rojiza...

Todo lo que se oía como si mil pájaros chillaran...

"lo único que sentía era agua fría y salvaje jalándome con una sustancia roja diluyéndose en el preciado líquido."

Se podía ver un amplio rio de aguas salvajes llevando un cuerpo, el cual expúlsala sangre que se diluía

"lo único que veía eran el cielo y la luna con el sol persiguiéndose en el firmamento."

La imagen cambia al cielo despejado que parecía cambiar contestemente a la noche y siguiéndolo el día, uno tras otro...

"quien era, que asía, como era..."

"no lo recuerdo, solo mi nombre y a donde me llevo y que e echo de mi vida;"

"llegue a al reino de Ken"

Se podía ver un gran continente siendo cubierto por la luz del atardecer, dándole una apariencia cálida y tranquila

"me volví un samurái"

Se ve a un joven cal vagando un enorme corcel, llevando en su espalda 2 katanas...

"y mi nombre..."

"NARUTO, EL SAMURÁI DORADO"

La toma cambia y se ve a un joven rubio de 16 años de ojos azules, con una mirada de determinación y coraje, con una sonrisa de felicidad para voltear la vista acitaras viendo con una gran sonrisa a 14 figuras femeninas montadas en un corcel cada una...

"Y ESTA ES MI HISTORIA, DE COMO SIN SABER DE DONDE VENIA O QUIEN ERA, ME LEVANTE Y CONTINÚE ADELANTE"

-/RESEÑA\\\\\-

Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto, el capítulo piloto saldrá en el estreno de "TO LOVE RU UZUMAKI"

Esta historia inicia con la pelea entre sasuke y naruto en el valle del fin...

naruto llega al continente KEN (sable) y se verá envuelto en una guerra o más específico en una invasión donde desafortunadamente (aja) la mayor parte de la población es femenina ya que los hombres fueron tomados como prisioneros o esclavos o ya están muertos, y la actual gobernante es tan solo una niña (XD)...

naruto deberá tomar una difícil decisión; ir a investigar quien era con la única pista que tiene, un trozo de pergamino con el nombre y lugar de un continente muy lejano o quedarse y ayudar en el conflicto

Bien este fic es crossover de naruto y de Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls, será harem masivo y se intentara der más acción...

Tanto en 'acción' como en peleas...

También será más pervertida...

Si es que quieren


	2. sin recuerdos

Renuncia de derechos; no soy dueño de naruto ni de Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls

Cap. 1 sin recuerdos

Solo se podía ver oscuridad...

"Todo lo que recordaba era..."

"dolor..."

Se podía ver a un golpeado niño rubio llorando en una gran planicie (campo de entrenamiento)

"odio, desprecio..."

Se podían ver personas con una expresión de rabia, desprecio y odio que veían al niño

"miedo..."

Se podía ver como la sombra del niño rubio se retorcía y tomaba la forma de demoniaca retorciéndose con 9 colas agitándose

"desesperación y ese chirriante ruido"

Se podían ver en un valle correr a 2 jóvenes no más de 13, el primero era de extraños ojos rojos y piel pálida y cabello gris (sello maldito activado) con cientos de rallos saliendo de su mano y a un rubio con una mancha de sangre en su obro, con una capa rojiza cubriéndolo mientras llevaba una esfera azulada y rojiza...

Todo lo que se oía como si mil pájaros chillaran...

"lo único que sentía era agua fría y salvaje jalándome con una sustancia roja diluyéndose en el preciado líquido."

Se podía ver un amplio rio de aguas salvajes llevando un cuerpo, el cual expúlsala sangre que se diluía

"lo único que veía eran el cielo y la luna con el sol persiguiéndose en el firmamento."

La imagen cambia al cielo despejado que parecía cambiar contestemente a la noche y siguiéndolo el día, uno tras otro...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se podía ver en una inmensa oscuridad flotar 2 cuerpos aferrándose el uno al otro, todo lo que se oía eran jadeos y un murmullo casi oíble que de decía...

-"olvida cachorrito, olvídalo todo"-

Decía una voz femenina, mientras que alrededor de las 2 siluetas pasaban imagen perdiéndose en la oscuridad;

Las cuales eran, de una aldea de murallas rojizas y enormes puertas con el kanji de fuego en ellas, el de un puente que parecía cruzar el mar, de bellos bosques y bellas planicies verdosas.

-"olvídalos ellos te olvidaran, olvídalas, olvídalos a todos y a cada uno de ellos no significan nada para ti ya que yo voy a estar a tu lado"-

Decía la misma vos femenina, mientras cientos de rostros y personas los rodeaban y se rompían como el cristal.

-"no te preocupes nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros mi pequeño cachorrito naru_kun"-

Decía la voz femenina y se ve como los 2 cuerpos se alejaban...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una gran y conocida aldea se pía ver como los aldeanos celebraban, gritando que por fin el demonio avía muerto, civiles chunin, pero en la sala del consejo era otra historia;

Dentro de dicha área solo se oían gritos insultos y reclamos de lo rebelado por la Godaime hokage Tsunade senju...

-Tsunade_sama, como osa mancillar la memoria del Yondaime hokage de tal forma-gritaba una mujer/tabla de enorme frente

-de que nos preocupamos ahora deberíamos ver como conversar a uchiha_sama de quedarse, podríamos ofrecerle a las hijas de los clanes más fuertes para ayudar a restablecer su clan-menciono un hombre de ojos blancos y expresión fría

-si claro, y tú le puedes lamer las bolas cuando acabe, baka- decía una mujer castaña de mirada salvaje y mejillas tatuadas

-como osas insultarme maldita perra ofrecida-grito de nuevo el hombre de ojos perlados

-cállate hiashi si quieres que tus nietos sean hemos, vengativos y lamerle las bolas para tener el sharingan en tus manos, está bien pero no metas a mi princesa en esto-dijo el patriarca yamanaka

Mientras todo esto pasaba nadie sabía que desde la entrada de la aldea solo se podía ver una gran cortina de polvo levantándose y dirigiéndose directo a la sala del consejo, mientras tanto en dicha sala

=sala del consejo=

Se podía ver ya a todos más calmados y sudando frio con los patriarcas del clan yamanaka y hyuga estampados en la pared y la Godaime hokage con una expresión irritada y exaltada con ambos puños sacando humo, mientras que los que estaban en la sala solo tenía una gota de sudor por detrás de sus nucas y un solo pensamiento; 'pobre del siguiente'

-Y EL PRÓXIMO QUE GRITE IRA AL QUIRÓFANO DEL HOSPITAL O SERA ENVIADO CON IBIKI-gritaba la senju pero de repente

Las puertas de la sala fueron reducidas a escombros y se veía una silueta femenina con un largo y suelto sujetado por un listón azul cabello rubio y ojos azules que parecían que brillaban con terror y rabia con ligeras lagrimas saliendo de ellos, un traje rojo con un pronunciado escote que dejaba ver los enormes 'coc…'/atributos y una banda de la aldea en su brazo izquierdo y en su mano derecha cargaba una curiosa chuchilla

-TSUNADE_KAA_SAMA, COMO QUE MI OTOTO_KUN ESTA DESAPARECIDO-grito la recién llegada

Más de uno de los consejeros sibiles tenían miradas lésbicas y sonrisas tontas, mientras más que una de las mujeres presentes se sintieron intimidadas por sus enormes atributos como los de su difunda madre y solo se oían comentarios que hicieron enojar a la recién llegada...

-'la reina intocable'-

-'que buena esta la hija del Yondaime'-

-'maldito uchiha_sama sin duda le darán una de las mejores mujeres'-

-'como me hubiera gustado cortado el cuello al maldito demonio para volverme el héroe de Satellizer_sama por liberarla del control del demonio, y recibir su amor como recompensa'-

-'maldito demonio lo más seguro que Satellizer_sama quedara libre de su hechizo'-

-'maldito demonio manipular a una mujer tan bella para protegerlo es muy bajo'-

Eran los comentarios de los concejales civiles sin darse cuenta de cómo la mencionada se enfadaba más de la cuenta y solo se oyeron gritos y ver volar sangre y una Nova Blood manchada por la misma

-no, permitiré que insulten a mi ototo_kun por su estupidez y la de mi abuelo por no revelar nada y de padre en sellar al kyubi en el-decía mientras entraban unos médicos y se llevaban a los cortados en camillas

-descuide namikaze_sama solo es cuestión de tiempo en que el conjuro que le lanzo el demonio se elimine-decía la tabl…la matriarca urano para solo sentir el filo de la nova blood en su cuello

-no me hables con ese apellido solo soy uzumaki- decía la mujer de cabellos rubios con una mirada

::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un lugar muy alejado, más allá del mar en un continente del otro lado del globo, en una pequeña y humilde cabaña, de una humilde aldea, se podía ver a un joven rubio completamente vendado con solo sus cabellos y rostro visible dormía profundamente, cerca de la cama se podía ver un bulto de vendas manchadas de sangre.

En la aviación solo se oía la respiración del joven vendado, hasta que entro una bella mujer de cabellos rubios sueltos y vestida con una blusa blanca remarcando sus pechos y curvas entrar con una tinita con agua limpia, seguida de una joven de cabello morado de ropajes blancos y falda negra y atrás de esta una mujer de lentes, cabello corto que terminaba en una coleta y un traje morado muy ajustado que remarcaba sus piernas y abundante pechos

-todavía no despierta sensei-pregunto la joven del trio de mujeres

-ja, no eres nada paciente en busujima_san- decía la mujer del traje morado

-solo quiero saber que le paso, esas heridas estaban cauterizadas como si hubieran sido hechas por electricidad, pero supongo que es ilógico ya que por aquí no hay señales de los soldados o si cattleya_sensei-pregunto la peli púrpura

-tranquila saeko_kun, recuerda que cuando lo encontramos en la playa tenía 2 heridas muy profundas, puede que no despierte ast... hahaha,-pero callo por la impresión, ya que el joven vendado se avía enderezado bruscamente con una expresión de con función alejándose instintivamente de las 3 mujeres

-tranquilo yo-decía la mujer rubia desde el piso

-aléjate-dijo el joven pegándose a la parar

-tranquilo soy Shizuka Marikawa doctora de Buō Gakuen-juku no tienes de que preocuparte, estas en buena mano, puedes decirme tu nombre-volvió a decir shizuka mientras lo señalaba

-mi nombre-pregunto el joven rubio

-quien eres-ahora preguntaba la mujer de lentes

-quien soy-se cuestionó el joven con un ligero temblor en sus manos

-de donde eres-preguntaba la rubia ya levantada

-de donde soy-se volvió a cuestionar el mismo solo que más desconcertado

-ya estoy harta, no sabes más que imitarnos-decía la joven de cabellos púrpuras con una espada apuntándole

-las estoy imitando-respondió el joven más asustado por el acto de la joven

-haa, ya me arte dime quien eres, de dónde vienes y que te paso-volvió a repetir la joven más enojada

-mi...mi nombre es naruto, de donde soy, que me paso-decía el joven mientras se agarraba la cabeza y su mirada se perdía-no... no... lo lo recuerdo-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos expresaban una consternación y miedo...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno este es el primer cap, ya se un poco confuso, como llego, donde está, y exactamente por qué no recuerda nada


	3. Cap 2: Sin recuerdos-recuerdos tristes

Renuncia de derecho; este fic esta echo de fans para fans sin ningún fin de lucro (lamentablemente), no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes

Capítulo 2: Sin recuerdos-recuerdos tristes

En la ventana de un viejo campanario de una torre de una iglesia abandonada, se podía ver a un vendado y joven rubio contemplando el pequeño y humilde pueblo, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se podían ver sus luces encendidas, las estrellas y la luna llena, sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, ya que desde que despertó ya hace una semana y solo podía recordaba su nombre...

=flashback=

-haa, ya me arte dime quien eres, de dónde vienes y que te paso-repetir la joven peli purpura más enojada que antes

-mi...mi nombre es naruto, de donde soy, que me paso-decía el joven mientras se agarraba la cabeza y su mirada se perdía-no.. no.. lo.. lo recuerdo-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos expresaban una consternación y miedo...

-que, no vengas con esas escusas ridículas- exclamaba la peli purpura

-ha, disculpa pero sabes dónde estás-decía interrumpiendo la rubia del grupo recibiendo un de movimiento de cabeza negativo del joven

-sabes el estado del país-ahora preguntaba la azabache con un tono gentil pero igual el rubio solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa-ya veo bueno no te preocupes ya debe ser por las heridas entraste en shock y bloqueaste tus recuerdos que debieron ser trauman tés- decía con una sonrisa que permitió relajarse

-bueno te dejaremos descansar, y si requieres algo o recuerdas algo avísanos quieres-decía la rubia muy amablemente y una sonrisa en su rostro-ha por cierto me llamo Shizuka Marikawa, ella es cattleya- decía señalando con un dedo a la azabache -y ella es...-

-soy busujima saeko- decía interrumpiendo a la peli purpura

Después de las presentaciones las 3 mujeres salieron del cuarto, dejando al rubio preocupado (quien no lo estaría, despiertas sin saber dónde estás [nunca es un buen lugar donde despertar], sin memoria o recuerdos)

=cuarto contiguo=

En el cuarto contiguo se podía ver a las 3 mujeres sentadas alrededor de un mesa en la cual se podía ver una porta kunais una bolsa (donde llevan sus instrumentos los ninjas/ no sé cómo se llama) llena de rollos quemados o mojados, un 2 mapas en se buen estado

-dime que piensas Shizuka_-preguntaba seria mente la azabache

-pues..., yo diría que es... ha-decía la confundida rubia-tu qué piensas saeko_chan-le pregunto a la peli purpura ocasionando que la otras dos les saliera una gota

-bueno.., yo diría que está mintiendo, cattleya_sensei y shizuka_sensei díganme que no es sospechoso que al ver a la forjadora de armas finja amnesia- decía acusadoramente saeko

-dudo que este fingiendo- decía la rubia muy pensativamente, recibiendo unas miradas fijas de las otras 2-haaa..., dije algo extraño-pregunto asustada la rubia al ver como la veían

-ha, no solo que dime-decía la azabache con una gota en su nuca y agitando sus manos en forma negativa provocando que sus atributos se movieran al compás de sus movimientos

-pues, cuando lo estaba curando las herida en la cabeza note que tenía quemaduras por electricidad-decía seriamente shizuka-las heridas estaban en ciertos punto, tal vez le cayó un ralla varias veces en la cabeza, coincidencia, o fue torturado o lo más probable fue que era una ejecución y cuando callo inconsciente pensaron que murió-con lo dicho izo que se le quedaran viendo asombradas-haaa.., porque me ven así es solo una posibilidad-decía asustada por las miradas

-pero aun así no creo que sea una amenaza para nosotros ya que estos mapas son de otro continente, los pergaminos son inútiles ya que algunos se quemaron y otros se deshicieron por el agua, pero estas armas son sin duda de un shinobi- decía seriamente cattleya viendo los objetos en la mesa

-pero aun así dudo que sea confiable-decía acusadoramente la peli purpura

-vamos saeko_chan, me vas a decir que desconfías de un niño 3 años menor que tu-decía divertida la rubia

-o será que lo encuentras guapo-decía ahora acusadoramente la azabache

-..., que tonterías dice sensei, es obvio que ese baka es un asesino las pruebas la tenemos aquí, los shinobis son asesinos a sueldo, puede que cattleya_sensei fuera el blanco, o usted shizuka_sensei o iba a reunir información para algún grupo de delincuentes o tratantes, en este pueblo solo hay mujeres y niños y ancianos, sería una mina de oro para cualquier tratante de esclavos-decía furiosa la peli púrpura

=en el cuarto del rubio=

El rubio estaba acostado en la cama, oyendo lo que decían

Su mente empezó a divagar ya que las posibilidades que fuera un asesino no le agradaba, o que estuviera involucrado con ese tipo de personas, de solo pensarlo su estómago se revolvía como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido, pero extrañamente se sentía a gusto por no recordar su vida después de un rato de oír los reclamos de la más joven que no lo bajaba de asesino, su cuerpo se tensó y sentía que ardía su cuerpo pero cuando iba a gritar por ayuda no pudo ya que era como si algo se lo impidiera, al bajar la vista apenas pudo ver un extraño manto rojizo cubriendo su cuello como si fuera un collar, y de un flashazo apareció en un lugar oscuro como si fuera una cloaca llena de tuberías con goteras haciendo que el piso este lleno de agua y un hedor a sangre sin saber que hacer empezó a caminar hasta que llego a una enorme mazmorra con unas enormes barrotes rojos con un trozo de pergamino que tenía el kanji de sello, el rubio se acercó a los barrotes e intento ver más allá de ellos, logrando ver solo oscuridad pero entonces solo pudo oír una ligera casi inexistente voz femenina provenir de adentro

-po.. Por favor, n..no..no me agás daño-decía la voz con miedo y tristeza que provenía del otro lado de los barrotes

El rubio solo se quedó asombrado ya que a pesar de la oscuridad alcanzo a ver a una chica desnuda de unos largos cabellos naranja y una piel blanca, pero no se apreciaba bien su aspecto o su cara

-quien eres, quien te metió adentro-pregunto el rubio al verla y oír ese ligero hilo de voz deprimente y triste

-ha eres, tu pensaba que era ese sujeto de traje blanco-decía la chica que se acercó a los barrotes dejando apreciar su delgado y curvilíneo cuerpo; de largas y torneadas piernas, una cintura delgada y unos pechos al tamaño de la rubia que apenas avía conocido hoy, su rostro tenia forma de corazón y de ojos rojizos de pupila rasgada-creía que ese asqueroso sujeto vendría otra vez para aprovecharse de mí ya que tu no avías venido para estarme cuidando naru_kun- decía la chica sacando entre los barrotes sus brazos para acariciar el rostro del rubio, el cual se tiño de rojo por el contacto de aquella bella chica desnuda

-disculpa pero quien eres-decía el rubio retrocediendo desconfiadamente

-no..no, no te acuerdas de mi naru_kun,-decía cortadamente la chica tanto su boca con sus manos en señal de tristeza- que te hicieron, te colocaron algún sello o te lavaron el cerebro para que también me sometas y violes y me humilles más-decía ahora la chica derramando lagrimas con una expresión de tristeza-pero si es contigo naru_kun no importa solo se gentil- decía la chica dándole la espalda e inclinar sus glúteos por la reja ofreciéndoselos, permitiendo una bella vista de su zona íntima y ponía una expresión de resignación, como respuesta el rubio se alejó de ella con el rostro completamente rojo y sacando humo por la cabeza y las orejas dio media vuelta para no ver ese bello escena de sumisión por parte de la joven chica que se le ofrecía para que la tomara

-por favor no agás eso-decía muy exaltado el rubio que seguía como tomate, mientras que en el rostro de la chica se dibujaba una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban malicia

-que alegría naru_kun sigue siendo el mismo, así que seguirás intentando liberarme-decía muy alegre volteando permitiendo ver como 2 mechones de su cabello cubrían sus pezones-ha, alguien se acerca luego hablamos y no confíes en esas mujeres lo más seguro es que te quieran hacer algo-decía la chica mientras en sus ojos brillaban haciendo que el rubio se desvaneciera

-esto va a ser fácil, naru_kun me liberaras y te volverás mi pareja y podre dominar a este mundo-decía muy divertida con un tono de crueldad-no es así mi esclava-decía dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscuridad, ella empezó a adentrarse en la oscuridad

muy adentro de la oscuridad se podía ver a 2 figuras femeninas, la más joven se encontraba colgada de una pared completamente desnuda dejando ver su bello y blanquecina piel, de cabellos rojizos y aparentemente dormida, la otra silueta la vigilaba esta era de una mujer más madura y su rostro no mostraban expresión alguna y sus ojos eran apagados y sin vida su cabello era rojizo y largo, su blanquecino y curvilíneo cuerpo mostraban heridas y contusiones, pero no afectaba su belleza y en su pecho se podía ver una chapita que colgaba de un collar ajustado a su cuello, desde la sombras se podía ver como se acercaba una figura femenina contoneándose sexymente, abrazo a la mujer por detrás oprimiendo sus pechos en su espalda y dirigiendo su mano izquierda al pecho izquierdo de la mujer y bajo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la mujer, recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la mujer la peli naranja de ojos rojizos lamio la mejilla de la pelirroja la cual solo se estremeció al sentir la caricia

-tu hijo es muy ingenuo sabes, pero gracias a eso podre tener a un obediente hombre a mi servicio, y tener muchas noches de diversión mientras devoro a todos los humanos y lleno a este mundo de mis hijos e hijas-le decía al oído de la mujer pelirroja que al oír eso solo podía estremecerse por los estímulos de la peli naranja-y convertiré a tu hija en un contenedor de leche de tu hijo junto a ti mi linda esclavita-decía diabólicamente mientras volteaba el rostro de la pelirroja y le daba un beso muy apasionado el cual correspondía, al separarse se podía ver un delgado hilo de saliva-todo gracia a ti mi querida jubei_kun- decía mientras la mujer solo regresaba su vista a la chica colgada, de golpe empujo a la mujer que cayó al piso bruscamente, la mujer tenía raspado el rostro y su chapa que colgaba del cuello de avía volteado permitiendo ver un nombre escrito

-levántate estúpida floja y ven en cuatro patas como la pera que eres-decía pateando a la mujer que sin rechistar se puso en 4 se acercó a ella dejando colgada la chapita en el cual se podía leer el nombre de;-"ama_kushina_kun"-

=fuera de la mente del rubio=

Al salir de su mente, todo lo que podía sentir era una dulce y cálida respiración y lo único que pudo ver fue la cara sonrojada de saeko, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy cerca de la suya y sus labios a milímetros de tocarse, el rubio se quedó con los ojos como platos, contuvo su respiración pero al momento quedo en shock ya que la chica abría los ojos lentamente

La chica podía sentir la cara caliente por el rubor y el cálido aliento del joven rubio pero al momento que dejo de sentir la respiración abrió los ojos y vio que el rubio estaba despierto y en shock extrañamente solo tuvo en mente continuar con lo que iba a hacer...

=doble flash back=

Avían terminado de conversar con sus senseis, avía ido a ver al sospechoso rubio que avía encontrado en la playa que estaba cerca del pueblo...

=triple flash back=

Era un día muy soleado en las costas de ken como siempre, no faltaba mucho para que fuera a atardecer en la playa de arena blanca se podía ver a una joven chica de cabello purpura de no más de 15 años, portaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con un escote muy revelador con cuello verde, una falda negra con una ranura en su pierna derecha y unas botas militares negras y amarado en su cintura una espada en su funda esta era busujima saeko el demonio Purpura

Desde que la avían enviado a ese pequeño poblado por una misión de sus superiores ya hace más de un mes tenía la costumbre de caminar en esa playa y recordar lo que avía perdido por culpa de la guerra que se libraba dentro del país, pero sin fijarse se tropezó con algo o más bien con alguien ocasionando que callera sobre él, al momento que se enderezo y va a reclamar al sujeto dormido pero sintió algo pegajoso en sus manos

Al checar su mano no to que tenía sangre y antes de otra cosa vio como el forastero de cabellos rubio no era más que un chico menor que ella y por inercia lo reviso y pudo apreciar las 2 heridas que tenía, cuando checo su pulso vio que seguía vivo y a los pocos segundo lo estaba cargando y se dirigía al pueblo lo más rápido que pudo

=fin triple flash back=

Al acercarse a la cama noto como dormía tranquilamente sin preocupaciones de nada o eso pensaba ella, se sentó cerca de la cama y se puso a pensar

-quien eres, cuando te encontré estabas casi muerto y ahora mírate pareces que no tienes nada-decía para sí misma la peli purpura-realmente me recuerdas a él solo que más joven y más tierno-dijo en un hijo de voz que denotaba tristeza-pero aun así quien eres, esas armas sin duda eran de un shinobi pero tengo entendido que todos los que hay están bajo órdenes del clan oda, si es así te debería matarte pero no portas la marca oda o una marca de esclavo de alguna otra familia-decía pensativamente- ja, debo estar loca, sí que te pareces a él, solo que él era castaño-decía venlo fijamente y una mirada de nostalgia-pero el murió- decía levantándose y caminando hacia la cama-realmente te preses a el de joven, como cuando lo conocí -decía sentándose en la cama-él me amaba era el único que...-decía inclinados sobre él y acercaba sus labios hacia los de el

=fin doble flash back=

-hola-decía el rubio un poco sombrado

-ha,kyaaaaaaaa...!-grito saeko muy asustada y sorprendida

Después de eso no se hablaron en 2 días, cuando salió de la cabaña vio que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, pero extrañamente sentía miedo de las personas que veía allí pero lo curioso era que solo avía ancianos mujeres y niños, y no ayudaba mucho en las palabras de desconfianza de su 'amiga'

A los 4 días no savia como paso pero se volvió amigo de saeko a tal grado que le empezó a enseñar el pueblo, y él le agarro confianza solo que no tanta para contarle sobre su 'inquilina'

=fin flashback=

-ha, te encontrabas aquí-dijo una voz detrás de el

-valla realmente te gusta este lugar-decía con un toque de alegría una chica de piel blanca y cabello Purpura

-si no sé por qué pero, me siento relajado en este lugar, me agrada este lugar tan alto y esta bella vista del pueblo-dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz mientras veía la luna-saeko_chan, te puedo ayudar en algo-contesto naruto fingiendo una sonrisa

-naruto me puedes decir que planeas hacer exactamente ahora-pregunto la peli Purpura con un poco de duda ya que desde que despertó se fue ganando su confianza y se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos y cercanos a tal grado que el usaba ese honoríficos en ella no era que le molestara al contrario

-supongo que, ir a revisar este lugar ya que si conserve este cupón debe ser por algo-decía el rubio vendado mostrando un trozo cupón que desea ichiraku ramen

-entonses te iras-pregunto apagadamente la peli purpura

-sí, debo saber quién soy, que me paso y porque siento este hueco- decía el rubio viendo la aldea-incluso ya hable con cattleya_sama y Shizuka_sama-

-ya veo y cuando te iras mañana en la mañana un pescador dice que ha ido a ese continente a trabajar y dijo que me puede llevar-decía viéndola fijamente, y mostrándole una sonrisa

-genial espero que encuentres lo que deseas-decía en un tono seco y triste

-bueno te quería pedir que...-

-que te valla bien- interrumpió al rubio, se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación y en su rostro se notaba una ligera lágrima, dejando al rubio confundido

=continente shinobi/konoha=

Ha pasado una semana desde que la aldea parecía haber caído en un estado de depresión por los eventos que sucedidos,

todo inicio con la deserción de uchiha sasuke que fue impedido por un escuadrón al mando de nara shikamaru, lamentablemente tubo un alto costo según el punto de vista ya que aunque fue capturado se perdió del jinchuuriki del kyubi lo cual para muchos fue una bendición, pero para los que conocían la verdad era muy triste, pero para unas personas esto fue como si le quitara el corazón, estas personas fueron; tsunade senju madre adoptiva, hinata hiuga, tenten, shizune y Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki 'hija' del Yondaime y 'hermana' de naruto el jinchuuriki del kyubi

=monte hokage=

En el horizonte se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y sobre las cabezas esculpidas de los kages se podía ver a una joven delgada de piel blanca y unos pronunciados atributos de largo cabello rubio y un bello rostros que refleja una tristeza inmensurable, 2 caminos de lágrimas que salían de unos orbes azules su nombre Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki la reina intocable, hija de kushina uzumaki y hermana de naruto namikase uzumaki hijo legitimo del Yondaime hokage y jinchuuriki del kyubi.

En sus manos llevaba un kuani y en la otra tenía una carta, y alado de ella avía una foto que mostraba a una niña rubia de 10 años abrazando tiernamente a un niño rubio de 5 años que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas y atrás de ellos una mujer rubia que abrazaba a los niños maternalmente

La chica no dejaba de llorar ya que su única motivación de seguir adelante se esfumo, todo por la culpa del hemos vengador

=flash back=

Después de haber atacado la sala del consejo y enviar a más de la mitad al hospital por insultos hacia el jinchuuriki del kyubi y propuestas degeneraras a su persona

=oficina hokage=

Dentro de la oficina se podía ver a una chica de 17 años con una expresión de rabia viendo a la mujer frente de ella

-por qué no han enviado a un escuadrón a buscarlo-gritaba la chica

-porque callo por la catarata y salió del valle-dijo la mujer rubia con una expresión

-y eso que pudo haber sobrevivido-grito la rubia menor con una voz quebrada

-no entiendes callo fuera de nuestras fronteras-decía seriamente la mujer-aunque haiga sobrevivido esas cataras esas se conectan a 50 ríos y 48 de esos ríos se conectan a otras aldeas, en el caso de que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída él pudo haber terminado en una aldea enemiga y en los mejores de los casos morirá rápidamente al extraerle el kyubi, también puede que terminen lavándole el cerebro y lo vuelvan...-decía muy triste pero firmemente la mujer e imaginarse a su hijo adoptivo convertido en un arma completa e sin emociones, mientras que la rubia más joven tenía las manos cubriendo su rojo rostro ya que ella al no oír lo último se imaginó lo peor

-'NO MI NARU_OTOTO_KUN, VA A SER VIOLADO Y ACERLE ESO Y AQUELLO Y CONBERTIRLO EN UN INCEMINADOR SIN MAS DECEO QUE PREMIAR A LAS OFRECIDAS'-pensaba mientras se imaginaba a su querido ototo_kun amarado como perro y la mirada perdida mientras montaba a unas mujeres de enormes atributos

-ahora tenemos que pensar en que hacer a él no le hubiera gustado que nos pusiéramos a llorar-decía tristemente la mujer-Satellizer sé que as sufrido mucho y que cuando 'el' murió te volviste mi hija e igual que tu hermano pero entiende nadie sabe la verdad de ti y ya he mandado a llamar toda la aldea en 1 hora estarán reunidos y les diré de quien era hijo y tu relación con el-decía sin cambiar de expresión viendo fijamente a la chica-y quiero saber si tu deseas que les diga que eras la hijastra del Yondaime hokage-

-si, por favor y que en mis documentos sean cambiados y que me quiten su apellido y por favor permíteme ver si encuentro algo tsunade_okaa_san-decia sin expresión alguna-y una cosa más quiero que digas que soy...-

=fin flash back=

La chica volteo la vista para ver la fotografía, y la agarro entre sus manos y la acerco hasta su rostro su mirada se veía abatida y derrotada, lentamente acerco la foto a sus labios y dando un tierno e inocente beso

-adiós naruto_kun, pronto te veré-dijo en un hilo de voz apagado casi autónoma

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y de un letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

=continente ken=

Amanecía en el lejano continente y en el cielo costero del continente se podía apreciar grandes columnas de humo que provenían del pequeño pueblo costero don se encontraba nuestro desmemoriado héroe, la casas ardían, avía sangre en las calles, los habitantes tenían caras de miedo...

En las ramas de un árbol se podía ver la pequeña silueta viendo intrigada los sucesos

En la plaza central se podía ver a 30 hombres bien armados rodeando a cattleya la cual estaba de rodillas y se podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y respiración, busujima saeko la cuan no se encontraba mejor que su sensei, y a nuestro rubio desmemoriado, naruto estaba jadeando de cansancio, en su mano llevaba una extraña espada de que parecía una cruz que avía en la vieja iglesia, sus ojos eran cubiertos con la sombra de sus ojos y extrañamente su cuerpo emanaba un aura negruzca y fría

Una gran precio se eso presente en el centro del pueblo

-GRAAAAAAAAH...!-grito dolorosamente el rubio mientras que la aura oscura se mezclaba con una rojiza y demoniaca

Mientras la pequeña silueta veía como una columna de luz rojiza se levantaba casi tocando el cielo, dejando ver sus cabellos plateados y ojos rosados enfundando un traje negro remarcando su pequeño pero torneado cuerpo femenino

=tierras del norte /continente ken=

En una enorme palacio estilo oriental que era bañado por los primeros rayos del sol se podía ver a un grupo de haciendo guardia en el perímetro

En lo alto de una torre se podía ver a una silueta femenina viendo el lugar, de cabellera oscura con el cabello largo que sobrepasa sus hombros y una especie de moño encima de su cabeza y piel blanca como la nieve, enfundando un kimono azul corto que remarcaba su figura y dejaba ver sus largas piernas, la parte superior abierta dejando ver sus generosos atributos y en su espalda portaba una gran espada y en la hoja tenía un orificio, sus ojos cafés miraba el amanecer muy nostálgica pero...

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-un grito se oyó a la lejanía como si el mismísimo aire se lo trajera y extrañamente conocido

-naruto_kun-dijo en un hilo de voz

=monte hokage/konoha=

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y de un letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero...

Justo a centímetros del letal golpe la tocara un dolor en su pecho se detuvo y a la lejanía se oyó

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-el lastimero grito llego a sus oídos como ci nadie más lo oyera, ese grito, esa voz era como si le dieran un golpe

Dejo caer el kunai y sus ojos azulinos se llenaron de lágrimas, llevo sus manas a su boca impidiéndole gritar a ella misma pero dejando ori en un hilo de voz

-¡naru_onii_chan¡-


	4. Cap 3: la espada-recuerdos tristes p2

Bien aquí esta este nuevo cap. pero antes me gustaría decir unas palabras;

Hola

Baso

Gato

Pluma

Estrella

Corneta

Gracias por su intención (XD jajaja)

Ya ablando enserio quisiera ocupar este espacio para contestar algunos Reviews;

Zafir09; en primero amigo mío tienes buenas ideas y debo admitir que desenredaste algunos detalles a futuro pero ella no lo encontrara, pero si logra recuperar sus recuerdo, deberíamos conversar para compartir ideas y/o sugerencias

Naru98; gracias

Guest; el consejo no ha sufrido todavía...créeme y en cuando al putiemovengador tal vez incluso termine castrado

gabriel021; interesante!, y eso que apenas en pese, solo deja que me consiga unos segaros de risa y ya verás ((:D) niños digan no a la droga o al reguetón)

Gracias, aquellos que escribíamos o amenos en mi caso se siente muy bien leer los Reviews(se ve al escritor hace una reverencia), Yonde kurete arigato

Y como hoy es 14 de febrero les digo felicidades a los enamorados y el recuerden;

No hay fiesta sin 'globos', y como es san Valentín y viernes hoy toca visitar a mi conejita

Renuncia de derecho; este fic esta echo de fans para fans sin ningún fin de lucro (lamentablemente), no soy dueño de naruto ni sus personajes

Capítulo 3: la espada-recuerdos tristes parte 2

=monte hokage=

En el horizonte se podía ver como el sol se ocultaba y sobre las cabezas esculpidas de los kages se podía ver a una joven delgada de piel blanca y unos pronunciados atributos de largo cabello rubio y un bello rostros que refleja una tristeza inmensurable, 2 caminos de lágrimas que salían de unos orbes azules su nombre Satellizer (namikase) uzumaki la reina intocable, hija de kushina uzumaki y hermana de naruto namikase uzumaki hijo 'legitimo' del Yondaime hokage y jinchuuriki del kyubi.

En sus manos llevaba un kuani y en la otra tenía una carta, y alado de ella avía una foto que mostraba a una niña rubia de 10 años abrazando tiernamente a un niño rubio de 5 años que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas y atrás de ellos una mujer rubia que abrazaba a los niños maternalmente

La chica volteo la vista para ver la fotografía, y la agarro entre sus manos y la acerco hasta su rostro su mirada se veía abatida y derrotada, lentamente acerco la foto a sus labios y dando un tierno e inocente beso

-adiós naruto_kun, pronto te veré-dijo en un hilo de voz apagado casi autónoma

=continente ken=

En la plaza central se podía ver a 30 hombres bien armados rodeando a cattleya la cual estaba de rodillas y se podía ver el cansancio en su rostro y respiración, busujima saeko la cuan no se encontraba mejor que su sensei, y a nuestro rubio desmemoriado, naruto estaba jadeando de cansancio, en su mano llevaba una extraña espada de que parecía una cruz que avía en la vieja iglesia, sus ojos eran cubiertos con la sombra de sus ojos y extrañamente su cuerpo emanaba un aura negruzca y fría.

Una gran presión en el aire se hizo presente en el centro del pueblo

-GRAAAAAAAAH...!-grito dolorosamente el rubio mientras que la aura oscura se mezclaba con una rojiza y demoniaca

=norte del continente ken tierras de oda=

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-un grito se oyó a la lejanía como si el mismísimo aire se lo trajera y extrañamente conocido

-naruto_kun-dijo en un hilo de voz la chica de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida viendo al sur como si el grito fuera para llamar su atención

-haku_san nobuna_sama la quiere ver en... te sientes bien- decía un poco extrañada una chica castaña y ojos azules que avía entrado a la torre, y se le quedo viendo como si tuviera algo en la cara

=monte hokage/konoha=

Coloco la foto sobre la carta tomo en kunai entre sus 2 manos, levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza con el filo hacia adentro y de un letal golpe directo a su vientre... pero... Justo a centímetros del letal golpe la tocara un dolor en su pecho se detuvo y a la lejanía se oyó

-'GRAAAAAAAAH...!'-el lastimero grito llego a sus oídos como ci nadie más lo oyera, ese grito, esa voz era como si le dieran un golpe

Dejo caer el kunai y sus ojos azulinos se llenaron de lágrimas, llevo sus manas a su boca impidiéndole gritar a ella misma pero dejando ori en un hilo de voz

-¡naru_onii_chan¡-

=continente ken tierras costeras- ubicación del desmemoriado perdón del 'rubio'/aviación del 'rubio'=

Se podía ver a nuestro 'rubio' desmemoriado acostado en la cama y vendado... otra vez naruto abrió los ojos y de un golpe se enderezo respirando agitadamente, y como la vez anterior no recordaba lo que avía pasado,

-que pa.. paso ayer-decía desorientado y en un estado de shock semiconsciente mientras se llevaba su mano a la frente, mientras la puerta de la aviación se abría mostrando a saeko quien tenía los brazos vendados

-ya despertaste, como te sientes- decía saeko acercándose al acostado ojo azul

-sa..sae..ko,¡saeko_san como estas, que paso, donde están los mercenarios!-decía preocupado al ver los brazos vendados

-estoy bien, pero tú, como te sientes, recuerdas que paso ayer...-decía muy intrigada esperando la respuesta del ojo azul

-que paso-preguntaba inocentemente ladeando la cabeza

-ahhh, olvídalo solo ven-dijo la peli purpura entrando en la aviación-ya que cattleya_sensei te quiere ver-dijo mientras se posaba alado de la cama

-los aldeanos es. Están bien-pregunto un poco extrañado ya que saeko no dejaba de verlo fijamente-tengo algo en la cara-

-nada solo que te queda bien ese color de cabello-decía alegre viendo la expresión de con función en el ojo azul

-a que te refieres-dijo naruto buscando algún espejo con la vista, pero saeko ya iba preparada pues llevaba un espejo en las manos-dame quiero verme-decía

naruto intentando tomar el espejo que llevaba saeko pero cada vez que lo intentaba tomar esta lo alejaba de el

-no te lo voy a dar jaja- decía alegremente viendo la expresión de puchero de naruto, después de un rato da atormentar al ojo azul, le paso el espejo, lentamente poso su vista en el espejo... naruto al ver el espejo quedo en shock ya que sus cabellos rubios ahora era gris con una gran mechón que cubría su frente sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero tenía unas manchas rojisas como si fueran gotas de sangre

=calles del pueblo=

El ex rubio y saeko iban caminando en la calle en dirección donde estaba cattleya, naruto no podía dejar de ver el estado del pueblo, recordaba que el ataque de los mercenarios fue fuerte pero no tanto ya que avía casas reducidas a cenizas otras partidas a la mitad con un corte limpio y otros solo tenían hoyos como si algo las hubiera atravesado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención fueron las miradas de los aldeanos que algunas expresaban miedo o rabia, un extraño y nostálgico sentimiento invadía su ser, al verlos como murmuraban viéndolo como halcones a un indefenso ratón

Su ser le gritaba que corriera que buscara un lugar donde esconderse, si mirada expresaba miedo y preocupación cada vez que veía como miraban, en un momento sintió ganas de gritar y suplicar por ayuda para que no lo lastimaran o golpearan las mismas personas que en el trascurso de la semana en la que avía llegado y lo trataban gentilmente, pero tanto su pensar como su caminar a lado de saeko fueron interrumpidos

Frente a ellos se encontraban una familia conformada por un anciano su hija y 3 nietos, la niña más pequeña se acercó a naruto que no sabía porque pero le tenía miedo, miedo de un niña que tenía las manos atrás de ella, cuando la pequeña estuvo frente del castaño, lanzo sus brazos hacia el frente, naruto instintivamente se izó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado y serrando sus ojos y cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos al no percibir nada movió los brazos y abriendo los ojos y lo que vio era a la niñas que tenía sus brazos extendidos dejando ver un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres y a la niña con una expresión de con función pero divertida

-onii_chan!, jajaja espante a onii_can-dijo la pequeña con un tono de alegría y diversión viendo al castaño ya que a sus ojos parecía que fingía pero... , para tanto saeko como los adultos de la familia notaban la tristeza

-eh-fue todo lo que pudo decir el confundido ex rubio, al momento que poso su vista a saeko la vio con una sonrisa burlona

-no te quedes haya tiraba como un baka- decía saeko 'fingiendo' enojo-hay que ver a cattleya_sensei-

El rubio cuando se iba a enderezar fue tacleado por la pequeña que lo tiro de nuevo y le dio un inocente besó en la frente y otro en los labios para enderezarse y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia solo para voltearse y hacer una reverencia

-gozaimasu onii_chan por salvar a mi oka_san y a jiji_san- decía con una enorme sonrisa y dejando escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad, al fijarse a los mencionados también le dieron una sonrisa e hicieron una reverencia y seguir su camino

-lolicon hentai-dijo la peli purpura neutramente para seguir caminando-'maldita ofrecida de bolsillo como se atreve a besar a mi naru_kun'-pensaba pelosamente para sí misma, mientras que naruto tenía un aura de depresión después de lo sucedido siguieron su camino, naruto al ver a las expresiones de los aldeanos que se encontraban en su camino noto algo extraño, ya que las expresiones de las personas eran de una agria mesclada de tristeza era como si lo anterior solo hubiera sido una pesadilla

=norte del continente ken tierras de oda=

En un gran salón estilo tradicional (obviamente japonés) se podía ver a unas 6 personas frente a una joven rubia y líder del clan oda

-mi señora lo más seguro seria reclutar a aldeanos o mercenario para fortalecer las fuerzas delanteras de nuestras fuerzas- decía un hombre gordo y barbudo con una expresión de fastidio y enojo

-sabes que eso sería esclavización en lugar de reclutar y en cuando a los mercenarios sabes que ocuparían de escusa esto para secuestrar personas 1 punto- decía una chica de cabello azul a la cintura y piel clara portaba un quimono negro con adornos rosas y piezas de una armadura samurái

-y eso que, que hagan lo que quieran mientras podamos ponernos en la delantera de esta guerra-dijo otro hombre, pero antes de que las demás protestaran..

-ha, haku que pasa estas muy callada- pregunto una chica rubia y ojos rojizos que noto la expresión de la mencionada

-ha, no solo que siento que muy pronto esta guerra sin sentido llegara a su fin y todo cambiara-dijo la pelinegra viendo por una ventana ganándose la curiosidad de los demás

=continente ken tierras costeras- centro de la aldea=

En el centro del semi destruido pueblo se podía ver a la voluminosa cattleya con una expresión seria y analítica, su vista estaba sobre una espada de grandes dimensiones; la cual tenía una hoja negra y con doble patrón irregular, casi del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, adornado con jollas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba de un lado le roto y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

cattleya se acercó a la espada y con una mano agarro la empuñadura firmemente e intento alzarla pero... ni la movió, se paró firmemente sus lentes reflejaban la luz ,sujeta la empuñadura con ambas manos y usando más fuerza haciendo que sus enormes pechos rebotaran intentando levantarla lamentablemente ni se movió, al dejar de ejercer la fuerza con la cara escurriendo sudor y ocasionando que sus pechos rebotaran al sentarse en el piso

-'esta espada sin duda es la Kokuto Yoru una de las antiguas 12 una de las pocas 3 que quedan, pero se dice que...'-pensaba analíticamente-'pero se dice que solo un gran espadachín la puede portar, esto significa que...'-pensó muy fría y seriamente-'me falta mucho entrenamiento, no es justo soy capaz de cortar un bosque de un golpe de mi espada'-decía mentalmente una chibi cattleya haciendo pucheros y pataleando mentalmente mientras que afuera era cubierta por un aula deprimente y hacia círculos con su dedo en el piso

=continente shinobi - konoha - oficina de la hokage=

En la oficina de la Godaime hokage se podía ver una tranquila conversación de madre e hija, tsunade estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y su hija adoptiva Satellizer estaba sentada en una silla frente a ella

-MALDITA SEA ENTIENDE QUE EL MURIÓ-grito la siempre tranquila Godaime hokage Tsunade senju

-NO, ANCIANA EL SIGUE VIVO Y QUIERO IRLO A BUSCAR-decía 'cariñosamente' la rubia menor

-NO ENTIENDES QUE LA SANGRE QUE ENCONTRAMOS ERA DEMASIADA, PUEDE QUE SI SOBREVIERA DE LA PELEA HAIGA MUERTO DE ANEMIA-decía resignada

-NO SEAS TERCA YO SÉ QUE EL SIGUE VIVO-se paró bruscamente-(boing) ERES UNA TETONA TERCA-gritaba Satellizer haciendo que su busto rebotara

-TETONA YO TE RECUERDO QUE TIENES EL MISMO TAMAÑO QUE LOS MÍOS Y SOLO TIENES 17 VACA LECHERA-se defendía también levantándose ocasionando que sucediera lo

mismo con sus atributos

-YO, QUIEN ES LA QUE SE ORDEÑABA PARA QUE MI NARU_KUN TOMARA SU LECHE-decía cruelmente señalando los pechos de la mayor

-LO HACÍA PARA QUE OBTUVIERA PROTEÍNAS QUE LE FALTARON DE BEBE- decía tapándose los pechos sintiéndose desnuda-'demonios los de ella son más grandes'-pensaba para sí misma

-SHOTA PERVERTIDA, SIEMPRE SUPE COMO LO TOCABAS A NARU_KUN, ERA IMPROPIO E INDECENTE-decía mostrando una expresión de asco mientras veía a la Godaime

-YO, TÚ ERAS LA QUE LO ESPIABA CUANDO SE CAMBIABA O SE BAÑABA LA ÚNICA SHOTA E INCESTUOSA ERES TU-decía recordando

=flash back=

Dentro de un baño de la enorme mansión senju se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio de no más de 9 años tomando un baño muy feliz y relajadamente, lo que él no sabía era que su querida onee_san lo veía desde la abertura de la puerta

Fuera del baño se podía ver a una chica de 14 años rubia y ojos azules piel blanca y extraña mente un enorme sonrojo en su rosto y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras sus caderas se movían, mientras que sus manos se posaban entre sus piernas sin fijarse que era vista por una mujer rubia desde una esquina

=fin flash back=

Satellizer al recordar eso su rostro se tiño de rojo

-T..TÚ LO MA..MANOSEABAS AL BAÑARLO-gritaba la colorada Satellizer intentando defenderse

-LO LIMPIABA YA QUE NO SABÍA CÓMO A DIFERENCIA DE TI ÉL NO ME TENÍA MIEDO-decía con un ligero rubor pero manteniéndose firme

-CLARO QUE NO, POR ESO LO AMARABAS PARA PODER DORMIR CON EL-decía ya recuperando la compostura pero manteniendo el sonrojo

-LO HACÍA PARA QUE NO SE LASTIMARA POR SUS PESADILLAS-decía recordando aquellos primeros meses que ella empezó hacerse cargo de los pequeños

=flash back=

Era de noche y en un cuarto un pequeño niño rubio de no más de 5 años dormía en una mullida cama, pero las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre y el niño Lloraba en silencio

La puerta de la habitación comenzó abrirse mostrando a una mujer de enormes atributos y cabello rubio, bestia una bata ligera de dormir, era tsunade senju, la nueva guardiana y madre sustituta de los pequeños 'uzumakis', como el primer día hace medio mes pasaba por las noches a los cuartos de los niños para ver cómo estaban, pero al ver las manchas rojizas en las sábanas blancas se asustó y salió corriendo directo a checarlo

Al remover las sabanas vio el pequeño cuerpo del rubio con cientos de rasguños en su pecho y estómago, en las piernas y brazos pero las heridas más profundas en estos a tal grado que escurrían sangre, sus manos manchadas de sangre seca y en sus uñas se veía la carne viva que se avía arrancado, de inmediato lo agarro de la cabeza y lo intento despertar pero al ver que este solo lloraba, concentro chakra curativo en su palma para empezar a curarlo, pero este empezó a patearla y a ventar manotazos ella tuvo que subirse sobre el para poder detener los arrebatos de rabia del niño que seguía en un estado de sueño profundo, cuando avía terminado de curarlo vio como el niño empezaba otra vez a auto fingirse daño , pero antes que se volviera a herir profundamente tomo la sabana manchada

La rompió y le amaro las manos como esposas pero no tan apretadas, paso las piernas del niño en medio de las sillas para poderlo apresar con ellas, el niño al sentirse restringido empezó a sacudirse, Tsunade lo abrazo haciendo que su cabeza quedara entre sus pechos y en peso a arrullarlo

A los 15 minutos el niño ya no pataleaba por liberarse y en su rostro se marcaba una sonrisa, mientras que la mujer dejaba escapar sus lágrimas, y desde la puerta una pequeña silueta femenina veía la escena con enojo en su rostro

=fin flash back=

-HAJA, SI CUNDO LOS REVISABA LO ACARICIABAS LÉSBICAMENTE-volvía a atacar la rubia menor (de edad)

-LO ASÍ ERA CONSOLARLO-decía enojada Tsunade

-Y POR ESO LO MANOSEABAS BAJO LA ROPA-volvía a atacar

-LO QUE HACÍA ERA REVISAR SU ESTADO DE SALUD, YA QUE AQUEL PENDEJO LO DEJO A SU SUERTE A LOS 3 y medio AÑOS, MIENTRAS QUE TE...-decía dolorosamente sin terminar sus palabras

-VAMOS DILO QUE ESE MALDITO ABUSABA DE MÍ, DILO SIN RODEOS-decía eufóricamente

-SATELLIZER ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ EL YA MURIÓ SUPÉRALO, SINO JAMÁS PODRÁS SER FELIZ-gritaba triste y dolor en su voz

-FELIZ CON QUIEN CON EL PUTO EMO QUE MATO A MI HERMANO, QUE ME QUIERE USAR PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE EL OBTIENE LO QUE QUIERE-decía frustrada la rubia menor

-NO, SEAS TERCA A AL CONSEJO NO LE IMPORTA QUE DIGA QUE ERES ESTÉRIL ELLOS TE VEN COMO MERCANCÍA DE CANJE-decía tsunade viéndola fijamente

-TODO POR TU PUTA CULPA POR NO IMPONERTE COMO LA TETUDA GODAIME QUE ERES-dijo venenosamente

-SERÁS UNA JOUNIN O UNA LÍDER DE CLAN PERO ME REEPETARAS COMO TU MADRE OESTES SATELLIZER-decía azotando las palmas de las manos en el escritorio con enojo

-TU NO ME ORDENARAS NADA YA TENGO 17 Y SON UNA JOUNIN LEGALMENTE SOY MAYOR ASÍ QUE TE RELEVO DE SER MI PROTECTORA LEGAL Y DE MI HERMANO, CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE

TOMARE SU CUSTODIA-decía Satellizer viéndola indiferente

-MALDITA SEA NO ENTIENDES QUE MURIÓ SÉ QUE ES DURO PORO ESTÁ MUERTO Y SI TUVIMOS SUERTE QUE NADIE ENCONTRARA SU CADÁVER PARA QUE EXPERIMENTEN CON ÉL, POR

FAVOR NO SEAS TERCA REACCIONA-suplicaba la rubia mayor pero sin bajar su tono de voz

-por favor satellizer_san, tsunade_sama por favor cálmense, parece una pelea de verduleras-decía shizune tímidamente, ya que estaba allí desde que había empezado la discusión

-TU CÁLLATE SHIZUNE-gritaron al unísono la 2 rubias a la pobre azabache

-TU SIEMBRE LO ACARICIABAS DEMASIADO-decía gritándole a la azabache

-SIEMBRE TE SONROJABAS CUANDO LO CARGABAS-le reclamaba Tsunade a su asistente

=fuera de la oficina de la godaime=

Fuera de la oficina de la godaime se encontraban un peliblanco y un con el pelo gris y la cara cubierta estos eran jiraiya y kakashi

-por eso le dije que no se metiera a la oficina-decía el peliblanco la nueva discusión contra la azabache

-pero será cierto lo que dice Satellizer_san-se cuestionaba el enmascarase ciclope

-lo único que sé es que Satellizer siembre ha tenido un sexto sentido para naruto- decía el sabio de los sapos muy nostálgicamente

-en pocas palabras es posible que esté vivo-pregunto el peli gris con una línea de voz

-sí, sin duda se parece a su madre tercos asta para morir y sin duda tienen el espíritu de su padre-decía muy animado por sus recuerdos jiraiya

-de verdad era tan bueno como dice-pregunto un poco intrigado

-si no hubiera sido por él, minato hubiera muerto el primer día en la guerra, y kushina nunca hubiera sido rescatada de los secuestradores-dijo analíticamente

-honestamente todavía no puedo creer que el... bueno usted sabe-decía muy tristemente al recordar aquel día

-si ni yo lo creía pero... uno nunca acaba de conocer a las personas, pero bueno por suerte Satellizer lo fue superando-decía frunciendo el ceño y tristeza en la voz

-sí pero desde hace una semana parece que jamás lo supero-volvía a recalcar el estado emocional de la rubia menor

-si bueno uno nunca sabe tal vez sea una señal-decía el peli gris

-señal de que –pregunto el peliblanco

-no lo sé, pero sé que es una señal-volvió a recalcar su punto de vista-si me disculpa iré a seguir mi lectura-dijo saliendo por la puerta de la sala de espera y jiraiya solo lo veía irse con su libro en mano

=mansión senju=

Ya avían pasado 2 horas del pleito en la torre del hokage y dentro de una aviación con las luces apagadas se podía ver a una chica guardando ropa en unos pergaminos, en su rostro se podía ver las lágrimas escapar de sus bellos y húmedos ojos azules, y en la puerta de dicha aviación se veía a una mujer rubia viendo como la joven chica guardaba sus cosas en unos pergaminos

-Satellizer- hablo la mujer entrando a la habitación y encendiendo la luz

-descuida estoy guardando mis cosas-decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas pero sin darse la vuelta para verla

-espera por favor que planeas hacer-preguntaba la mujer con un voz que denotaba su preocupación

-no es obvio voy a irlo a buscar-decía neutramente continuando con su labor

-a donde, entiende si siguiera vivo lo más seguro es que fue capturado por akatsuki y si no la mejor opción es que será usado como semental por alguna aldea para que renazca el clan uzumaki en dicha aldea-decía casi gritándole y miedo en la voz por las 2 posibles situaciones del rubio ausente-por favor comprende no puedes irte así sería tachada de traidora y serias puesta en el libro bingo, y si te capturan y descubren que diste un reporte falso de que eres estéril te meterán en el programa de crianza sin importar que-decía seriamente mientras temía por el futuro de la chica

-y entonces que quieres que haga que acepte que me deje violar por ese emo- decía volteando para verla fijamente y esperar su repuesta

-no, pero entiende si está muerto que aras, sino superas su muerte jamás serás feliz-decía reprochando su acto

-no, el sigue vivo yo lo sé me lo dice el corazón-decía volteándose y tocando su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón

-por favor escucha lo que dices no hay forma de que este vivo ya que si lo estuviera nos hubiera enviado una señal para ayudarlo-decía mientras dejaba ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos y acercarse a la rubia menor y posar una mano en su hombro pero...

-NO, POR FA.. FAVOR NO ME TOQUE-grito al sentir el contacto de la otra rubia y dejarse caer al piso mientras con sus brazos se cubría sus pechos

-Satellizer des.. Desde cuando regreso tu fobia-decía viendo la reacción de la rubia menor

-desde…-intento decir recuperando la compostura

-desde que el mu/desapareció-pregunto Tsunade recibiendo un 'hai' como repuesta -bueno te pon pondré un trato-dijo sentándose cerca de ella

-cual, que me deje ser violada por ese emo, para superar mi perdida y demostrar que él es mejor que cualquiera-decía indiferentemente Satellizer pero un poco divertida

-no, si jiraiya lo busca te quedarías-pregunto un poco extrañada por lo dicho

-y cuál sería la segunda aceptar que está muerto-pregunto desviando la vista mientras su voz se quebraba

-no, que vuelvas a terapia-decía feliz ya que parecía que lo aceptaba

-para que para superar mi violación, del hombre que tenía que cuidarme-pregunto fríamente mientras la volteaba a ver

-no, de tu Obsesión por tu hermano menor-decía muy seria para ver como Satellizerse ruborizaba por lo dicho y abrir los ojos como platos -es broma para poder superar tu fobia a ser abandonada o tocada, ya que si golpeas a cualquiera que te toque ya es muy tu problema-decía alegre viendo como su frio rostro quería dejar escapar una sonrisa

-está bien lo intentare por ti... okaa_san- decía tímidamente, volteando la vista y levantándose del piso

-gracias, y también necesitas saber que…-decía cambiando el tono de voz a uno serio

-que, que mi padre biológico es en realidad el padre de naruto también-dijo muy alegre pero sin expresión en su rostro

-QUE…-grito por dicho comentario el cual ella le iba a decir

=continente ken tierras costeras- centro de la aldea=

Mientras esto pasaba en konoha del otro lado del mundo, en el centro de la aldea se podía ver a cattleya frente a la curiosa espada mientras era vista por saeko con una expresión seria e irritada y un sonrojado caruto ya que desde que despertó extrañamente le parecía que cada vez que caminaba sus pechos rebotaban

-bueno naruto te llame a hablar para checar algo-cattleya mientras se acomodaba los lentes haciendo que sus atributos se movieran notando como este la veia bobamente

-h..hai, en..en que puedo a. ayudarle cattleya_sama- decía un poco sonrojado y apenado ya que no podía dejar de apreciar sus enormes 'frutos'

-ha, jaja no tienes que ser tan formal-decía muy divertida por la cara del rubio, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver ese rostro en los jóvenes -bueno quiero que levantes esta espada-decía cambiando a una expresión más seria

-yo, uh bueno-dijo sin encontrarle gracia

naturo coloco una mano en la empuñadura y como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo la levanto, naruto al notar que era visto por cattleya y saeko con unas miradas de incredulidad

=flash back=

cattleya estaba frente a la extraña espada viéndola fijamente se acercó a la empuñadura para tomarla pero no pudo levantada, al poco tiempo llego saeko la cual se sobaba los brazos que estaban vendados

-cattleya_sensei, que hace aquí debería ir a ver a shizuka_sensei para que revise sus cortadura-decía viendo como estas heridas seguían abiertas

-no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a estas heridas- decía sonriéndole- por cierto, naruto ya despertó- pregunto alegremente, y notando como la peli purpura se sonrojaba

-no, no por voy a saber como esta ese baca-decía la peli purpura fingiendo indiferencia al peli rubio

-bueno, por cierto me arias un favor-decía cambiando la expresión de su rostro, recibiendo un 'por supuesto cattleya_sensei'-intenta levantar la espada-decía moviéndose de su lugar para que la peli purpura lo intentara pero...

Saeko se posiciono adelante de la espada y lo intento pero el resultado fue el mismo era como si pesara una tonelada

-como lo suponía-dijo cattleya viendo que tampoco podía

-disculpe cattleya_sensei, pero por que no puedo-preguntaba confundida saeko pero sin recibir respuesta

-saeko quiero que vallas por naruto- decía viéndola con una expresión seria y muy imponente

saeko al notar esta mirada solo se fue a ver al ex rubio

=fin flash back=

-ah, pasa algo-pregunto naruto extrañado

-naruto dime donde la encontraste- decía la castaña viendo muy seriamente al ojo azul

-y como es que la puedes levantar-exclamo saeko también intrigada

-pues no sé a qué te refieres con levantarla saeko_chan-dijo dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas extrañándolas o seria acaso que no lo sabia

-y donde la encontraste-volvió a insistir cattleya

-pues..-decía mientras recordaba-en las ruinas de esa torre-decía señalando, a lo que alguna vez fue una iglesia (si estilo europeo)

=flash back=

En las ruinas de una vieja iglesia, se podía ver a un rubio en el suelo, en la cabeza se apreciaba una contención por un golpe de algo metálico

-que demonio, esos eran bandidos o mercenarios-se dijo a si mismo enderezándose y tocando donde estaba el golpe-saeko_chan, esta vi..-exclamo pero al no oír respuesta, busco con la mirada-bien, saeko saeko- empezó a gritar al fijarse que estaba solo

-...-

-que-dijo el rubio al oír un susurro que parecía venir de todos los lados

-...-

-que, quien esta allí-grito un poco confundido ya que lo único que podía recordar fue como fue golpeado por algo metálico que lo avía noqueado

-naruto-se oyó ahora una voz más clara llamándolo

-he, quien esta allí responda-volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba

-naruto, acércate- oyó una voz provenir de lo profundo de las ruinas

naruto poso su mirada en lo profundo de la ruinas, justo hasta donde se levantaba una enorme cruz que le faltaba una parte de arriba, echa de cobre, al menos eso parecía ante la vista del rubio, naruto se acercó a la cruz y esta empezó a ser cubierta por una luz verdosa, naruto instintivamente poso su mano en la cruz, naruto no entendía que pasaba pero se sentía a gusto cerca de esa cruz la vista de naruto perdió su brillo como si estuviera en algún tipo de transe al reaccionar se encontraba en un páramo floreado y a unos metros un enorme ser eco se levantaba majestuosamente, naruto no entendía como avía llegado allí, Pero era confortable

-tu nombre es naruto, no es así-dijo una voz en el viento

naruto busco el origen de la voz pero no encontraba a nadie, a acercarse al cerezo vio como del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de ojos amarillos Su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto dejando ver un trabajado cuero, con mangas

De color rojo, con dibujos de flores y un collar en forma de cruz

=ruinas de la iglesia=

Se podía ver como el rubio no se avía movido, naruto tenía una mirada perdida viendo a la extraña cruz que brillaba

-...Ko..ku..to...Yo..ru...-se oyó un susurro en el viento casi inaudible

-Kokuto Yoru- repitió naruto mientras la enorme cruz parecía reaccionar bajo ese nombre y emitió una luz que cubrió la avitacion

naruto reacciono, era como despertar de un sueño pero al dirigir su vista vio como en su mano cargaba una enorme pero liviana espada; la cual tenía una hoja negra y con doble patrón irregular, casi del tamaño del cuerpo de un hombre adulto, adornado con joyas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba de un lado le roto y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

=fin flash back=

Continuara;

Bien aquí está el nuevo cap y recuerden esto es de y para fans, y como siempre gracias por leer

Recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias son aceptados, a por cierto les gustaría que naruto tenga un genkey genkai ocular

Gracias por leer y como siempre les digo…

Ha…

mmm…

No recuerdo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	5. Cap 4: Recuerdos de batalla parte 1

Respuestas del autor

Naru98; gracias

gabriel021; y no solo eso pueque que encuentre a algún familiar en ken, y sobre la escena lo mas probable es que quien sabe, pero sería infantil y no estoy de acuerdo a esos gustos (a las lolis si, siempre y cuando sea consentido)

caballerooscuro117; gracia y no esta extraño... aun, pero bueno si es harem en la descripción lo dice (XD), y no todas van estar ya que algunas sean asesinadas o encuentren el amor en otra parte, voy a tratar de explicar más las cosas, lo siento si te confundiste ya que, esta confusa hasta me toma recordar la línea de la historia

Zafir09; mi buen lector zafir09 si la espada es especial ya que creo que sabes de quien era, pero... no todavía es muy temprano para que la recupere y eso tales nunca la recupere (tal vez), Kyubi cambiara y se volverá buena si es que quiere tener crías con él, sobre hk bueno no conozco a otra [X)], gracia y si tal vez aprenda técnicas de su clan, la pregunta sería... ¿DE QUE LADO DEL CLAN?

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos de batalla parte 1

=continente ken tierras costeras- centro de la aldea=

naturo coloco la mano derecha en la empuñadura y como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo la levanto, naruto al notar que era visto por cattleya y saeko con unas miradas de incredulidad

-naruto dime donde la encontraste- decía la castaña viendo muy seriamente al ojo azul

-y como es que la puedes levantar-exclamo saeko también intrigada

-pues no sé a qué te refieres con levantarla saeko_chan-dijo dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas extrañándolas o seria acaso que no lo sabia

-y donde la encontraste-volvió a insistir cattleya

-pues..-decía mientras recordaba-en las ruinas de esa torre-decía señalando, a lo que alguna vez fue una iglesia (si estilo europeo)

=continente ken tierras costeras-noche- habitación del rubio=

En la escura habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, permitía ver como un joven castaño se encontraba acostado sobre las sabanas contemplando las estrellas mientras recordaba como avían pasado las cosas desde la noche de ayer

=flash back=

En la ventana de un viejo campanario de una torre de una iglesia abandonada, se podía ver a un vendado y joven rubio contemplando el pequeño y humilde pueblo, que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se podían ver sus luces encendidas, las estrellas y la luna llena, sus ojos expresaban una gran tristeza, ya que desde que despertó ya hace una semana y solo podía recordaba su nombre..., pero tenía que reconocer que estando en ese lugar era muy aplacible y que los problemas de su pasado no lo atormentaban

-ha, te encontrabas aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos-valla realmente te gusta este lugar-decía con un toque de alegría una chica de piel blanca y cabello Purpura que entraba a la habitación, en su cintura portaba una espada enfundada, bestia un blusa de manga larga blanca que se repagaba en su bello cuerpo y un escote que permitía ver sus pechos D y como estos eran apretados por una maya ninja, una falda negra corta abierta del lado derecho permitiendo ver sus hermosas y torneadas piernas, estas eran remarcadas por unas medias de rejilla(ninja) moradas de encaje sujetas por un liguero a juego remarcándolas, portaba una botas de combate, y en sus brazos unos kote(protector samurái)negros que iniciaban en sus codos y terminaba en unos guantes

-si no sé por qué pero, me siento relajado en este lugar, me agrada este lugar tan alto y esta bella vista del pueblo-dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz mientras veía la luna-saeko_chan, te puedo ayudar en algo-contesto naruto fingiendo una sonrisa ya que solo podía pensar en las posibilidades de su pasado

-naruto me puedes decir que planeas hacer exactamente ahora-pregunto la peli Purpura con un poco de duda ya que desde que despertó se fue ganando su confianza y se avían vuelto muy buenos amigos y cercanos a tal grado que el usaba ese honoríficos en ella no era que le molestara al contrario

-pues ir a cenar-dijo dando una enorme sonrisa haciendo que a la peli purpura le saliera una gota en la nuca, y a los segundos toda la estructura se estremeció y se podía ver a un rubio estampado en la pared

-ME REFIERO SOBRE LO DE TU MEMORIA-grita la peli purpura con una vena en su frente y una aura oscura alrededor de elle

-bueno supongo que, ir a revisar este lugar ya que si conserve este cupón debe ser por algo-decía el rubio vendado mostrando un trozo cupón que desea ichiraku ramen

-entonces te iras-pregunto apagadamente la peli purpura

-sí, debo saber quién soy, que me paso y porque siento este hueco- decía el rubio viendo la aldea-incluso ya hable con cattleya_sama y Shizuka_sama-

-ya veo y cuando te iras-pregunto ya más tranquila mientras veía por la enorme ventana de la torre

-mañana en la mañana un pescador dice que ha ido a ese continente a trabajar y dijo que me puede llevar-decía viéndola fijamente, y mostrándole una sonrisa

-genial espero que encuentres lo que deseas-decía en un tono seco y triste

-bueno te quería pedir que...-decía el rubio pero era interrumpido

-que te valla bien- interrumpió al rubio, se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación empezando a bajar las escaleras y en su rostro se notaba una ligera lágrima pasar por su mejilla, dejando al rubio confundido por su comportamiento

-oye-grito el rubio empezando a seguirla sin notar como por la ventana de la torre se podía apreciar un ligero brillo rojizo provenir de la pequeña aldea

-que-pregunto indiferentemente mientras seguía bajando por las escaleras

-te quería preguntar si...-volvió a decir el rubio pero...

-no... -contesto fríamente de nuevo

-que, no te he preguntado nada-respondió confundido el rubio

-pero sé que me ibas a preguntar y no -dijo la peli purpura terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la iglesia

-que, porque no-volvió a preguntar confundido y un poco triste

-no puedo-dijo bajamente deteniendo su caminar

-no puedes o no quieres-preguntaba un tanto triste y enojado por la respuesta dada por la peli purpura

-ambas-dijo secamente mientras volteaba hacia el rubio

-ambas, porque por la guerra-pregunto un poco frustrado y triste, sobretodo triste

-sí, no, no se -decía mientras desviaba la vista del rubio ya que sentía el rostro caliente

-solo dime porque-volvía a preguntar cabizbajo sin saber por qué su corazón latía tan rápido

-no quiero abandonar este lugar, mi hogar es lo único que conozco- decía volteando hacia el rubio permitiéndole ver su rostro sonrojado y su expresión de tristeza

-no te pido que te vallas para nunca volver, solo acompáñame ayúdame a saber quien era y volvemos-dijo acercándose a ella y agarrando su hombro para darle confianza

-volveremos-pregunto confundida la peli purpura

-si-contesto dando su típica sonrisa

-no te quieres quedar haya-pregunto aún más confundida

-para que, estaba casi muerto cuando me encontraste, solo quiero saber quién era es todo-dijo un poco serio mientras cruzaba sus brazos haciendo una pose de indignación-

-y si..., tuvieras familia allá-dijo en poco cortada pero

-pues les diría que aquí encontré una persona muy especial-decía el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de la iglesia-una gran amiga que me cuido y ayudo a regresar, sin duda la mejor amiga que pudiera tener-dijo alegremente sin saber que atrás de él, la peli purpura era cubierta por un aura de depresión que se trasformó en una de ira y coraje

-que-pregunto fríamente sin voltear a ver al rubio, solo pudo ori un sonoro golpe, al rubio gritar y ver como un borrón naranja pasaba muy cerca de ella y chocando con una cruz de hierro que se encontrar en el altar de la iglesia en ruinas-NARUTO-grito aterrada mente al ver al rubio caer secamente de la cruz en la que se avía estrellado

-valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo una desconocida voz atrás de ella

-tu-dijo al darse la vuelta y ver a un hombre de pelinegro y piel blanca, vestía solamente un pantalón verdoso holgado amarado con un lazo rojo, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba amarado un laso rojo con líneas doradas, llevaba en la cintura 5 espadas de diferentes tamaños, y se podían apreciar 2 tatuajes de serpientes que salían de su pantalón y subían por su pecho desnudo hasta sus hombros y de estos hacia sus manos, su expresión solo mostraba crueldad y arrogancia

-jajajaja-rio burlona y maléficamente el hombre y dijo-la Murasakiiro no akuma (demonio purpura, N/A: según el traductor de google, si alguien sabe cómo se dice avíseme para corregir) en persona, es un gusto-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia burlonamente y dijo embusteramente-para ti, jajajajaja-

-Itsunagi Ito el samurái serpiente, uno de los tratantes de esclavos-dijo con odio y desprecio mientras lentamente posaba su mano sobre su espada que descansaba en su funda mientras que la otra mano la ponía en su cintura

-eso suena muy feo, llámame un comerciante de objetos de placer y trabajos forzados, jajajajajaja-dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido para solo reírse burlonamente

-valla forma de deshonrar a los samuráis al autonombrarte uno-dijo fríamente sin quitarle la vista de encima y preparándose para lanzarse a atacar

-valla palabras muy afiladas para una bella dama-dijo un poco ofendido-sabes tu cabeza tiene precio, pero creo que lo puedo multiplicar o triplicar ese precio si te vendo a un burdel o algún feudal como mula de crianza o mascota de sus esclavos-dijo venenosamente mientras se relamía los labios lésbicamente

-te costara la vida haber dicho tal calumnia-expreso fríamente desvainado su katanas y poniendo su espada sujeta con ambas manos su katanas y posicionaba la catanas de lado izquierdo de su cabeza con el filo hacia arriba y la punta al frente (mas referencias a . /_cb20120830194406/hotd/es/images/e/ef/000000000000000Saeko_ ) lista para atacar

-ah, parece que primero tendré que educarte, primero hay que enseñarte quien manda perra-decía mientras desenvainaba sus 2 katanas más largas

-primero deberás matarme-dijo mientras flexionaba su rodilla hacia el frente listo para lancharse a matar o morir

-no-dijo indiferente mente-vales más viva y sin muchas herida-dijo mientras se relamía los labios-si aceptas te venderé junto con tu novio rubio que deje inconsciente-dijo burlonamente mientras su cara reflejaba una horrible sonrisa lésbica-sabes a los 2 les podrían romper juntos sus culos jajajaja-

-HAAAAAAAAAA-grito saeko al lanzarse hacia su oponente furiosa

=ruinas=

En las ruinas de una vieja iglesia, se podía ver a un rubio en el suelo, en la cabeza se apreciaba una contención por un golpe de algo metálico

-que demonio, esos eran bandidos o mercenarios-se dijo a si mismo enderezándose y tocando donde estaba el golpe-saeko_chan, esta vi..-exclamo pero al no oír respuesta, busco con la mirada-bien, saeko saeko- empezó a gritar al fijarse que estaba solo

-...-

-que-dijo el rubio al oír un susurro que parecía venir de todos los lados

-...-

-que, quien está allí-grito un poco confundido ya que lo único que podía recordar fue como fue golpeado por algo metálico que lo avía noqueado

-naruto-se oyó ahora una voz más clara llamándolo

-he, quien está allí responda-volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba

-naruto, acércate- oyó una voz provenir de lo profundo de las ruinas

naruto poso su mirada en lo profundo de la ruinas, justo hasta donde se levantaba una enorme cruz que le faltaba una parte de arriba, echa de cobre, al menos eso parecía ante la vista del rubio, naruto se acercó a la cruz y esta empezó a ser cubierta por una luz verdosa, naruto instintivamente poso su mano en la cruz, naruto no entendía que pasaba pero se sentía a gusto cerca de esa cruz la vista de naruto perdió su brillo como si estuviera en algún tipo de transe

=zona desconocida=

Al reaccionar se encontraba en un páramo floreado y a unos metros un enorme cerezo se levantaba majestuosamente, naruto no entendía como avía llegado allí, Pero era confortable estar en ese lugar

-tu nombre es naruto, no es así-dijo una voz en el viento

naruto busco el origen de la voz pero no encontraba a nadie, al acercarse al cerezo vio como del otro lado se encontraba un hombre recargado al tronco del cerezo viendo al horizonte este tenía de ojos amarillos, cabello azabache, tenía un bigote y una barba que se unían a unas largas patillas, Su vestimenta consistía en un sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una gran pluma, y un abrigo largo y negro, abierto dejando ver un trabajado cuero, con mangas de color rojo con dibujos de flores y un collar en forma de cruz, recargado en el cerezo y por sus pies se podía ver una espada de filo oscuro y mango dorado en forma de cruz

-quien eres-pregunto intrigado el rubio

-un, se puede decir que un amigo, o conocido, seria eso un amigo, un amigo de tu padre-decía el oji amarillo sin moverse de su lugar

-un amigo, de mi padre-pregunto extrañado naruto recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta-entonces sabes quién es él y quien soy yo-pregunto con un gran entusiasmo y los ojos brillaban como lo de un niño que le ofrecen una enorme paleta

-ha-dijo en voz baja el azabache sin mostrar expresión alguna contrario a sus pensamientos

-si debieron enviarte a buscarme no, gracias, por fin sabré quien soy y quien era-dijo el alegre rubio sentándose cerca del azabache, olvidando que avía aparecido en un lugar desconocido

-hum, quien eres, quien era-dijo con un ligero tono de duda volteando a ver al joven rubio

-sí, veras tuve un accidente y no recuerdo nada de mi vida a excepción de mi nombre-dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y serraba los ojos poniéndose en una extraña posición, mientras que una gota pasaba por la nuca del azabache

-ya veo, pero no te puedo ayudar con eso-dijo secamente quitando su vista del rubio

-eh, porque-pregunto confundido naruto

-no vine por eso-dijo mientras se ponía de pie el azabache

-entonces para que-pregunto el rubio también poniéndose de pie

-para ver si tú eres el indicado-dijo el azabache mientras tomaba la empuñadura de la enorme espada

-indicado, indicado para que para-pregunto viendo como este levantaba la espada y la recargaba sobre su hombro

-para portarla-dijo el azabache volteando a verlo

-portarl...-se auto pregunto mientras veía como la enorme hoja oscura se dirigía hacia el en un corte diagonal-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-grito al esquivar el oscuro filo al esquivar el primer filo, el azabache lanzo otro corte pero en vertical pero el rubio cómicamente lo evito-HAAAA-gritando como bebe

-tienes buenos reflejos-dijo el azabache viendo como el rubio respiraba rápidamente-pero te falta mucho para alcanzarlo-dijo mientras que en el cerezo se podía ver una ligera marca de luz ampliarse mientras que el árbol se partía por la mitad

-HAAAAAA,-grito cuando vio que una de las mitades lo iba a aplastar, pero antes de que lo aplastara esa mitad se partió también a la mitad cayendo de cada lado del rubio

-que pasa, soy muy rápido-dijo el armado azabache dirigiéndose hacia el con intenciones de atacarlo

-que, HAAAA-volvió a gritar mientras su espalda se doblaba del lado contrario para esquivar el corte horizontal de la espada de oscuro filo cambiando la dirección del corte intento cortarles los... pies(a verdad) pero con mucha facilidad lo logro evitar, después de ese cayeron mas cortes sobre el rubio pero logro alejarse del azabache sintiéndose seguro...

-por qué me atacas y por cierto quien eres-grito muy exaltado pero el azabache lanzo un corte al aire y para terror del rubio una onda de energía verdosa salió disparada y por milímetro de distancia le cortaba la cabeza

-ha disculpa yo soy Dracule Mihawk-

-bueno última oportunidad-dijo Mihawk para lanzarse sobre el rubio

-que, ultima oportunidad, oportunidad para queeEEEHHHHHHHH-preguntaba distraído el rubio, que solo vio como Mihawk estaba en el aire empuñando la enorme espada listo para dejar caer su mortal filo naruto estaba en shock ya que si lo esquivaba no podría evadir si le lanzaba esa extraña energía, ya estando a centímetros de la mortal hoja negra naruto lanzo sus manos hacia arriba, logrando atrapar con sus palmas la hoja de la espada, deteniéndolo a milímetros de su cabeza

-nada mal-exclamó el azabache un poco sorprendido-pero-dijo llevando la enorme espada a su espalda

-pero?-volvió a repetir el rubio

-dejas muy abierta tu defensa-dijo dándole la espalda y alejando se del rubio-sin duda, serás un gran portador para Kokuto Yoru- expreso con alegría el azabache sin voltearlo a ver

-kokyuko..koto...-dijo el rubio intentando decir el nombre-la enorme espada-

-sin duda eres igual a el-dijo el azabache con una gota en su nuca

-a quien, a mi padre-respondió confundido

-si él era igual de distraído y...-empezó a decir Mihawk pero al ver como el rubio estaba viendo el árbol cortado y lo estaba ignorando-OLLE PON ANTENCION-grito cómicamente mientras sus ojos amarillos se ponían blancos y sus dientes parecían de un tiburón

-ahhh-grito espantado el rubio para arrodillarse y empezar a pedir disculpas exageradamente

-espero que no se parezca a tu hija-dijo resignado agarrando su cara con una mano y se resignaba ya que si su viejo amigo le sacaba de sus casillas y la mencionada hija también lo hacia

-eh hija-volvía a autosugestionarse el rubio

-no nada en especial solo entrena, tú tienes un gran futuro como un gran espadachín ya que solo uno pudo detener el filo de mi espada-dijo el azabache ya más tranquilo, para ver como el rubio empezaba a desvanecerse-al parecer tu limite llego bueno entrena y as sentir orgulloso a tus ancestros- después de lo dicho el rubio desapareció en un borrón quedando el azabache solo

-ryuma tu hijo tiene tú mismo carácter y tu don- -solo espero que ayude a su hermana, a...-dijo antes de que una luz inundara ese extraño prado

=ruinas de la iglesia=

Se podía ver como el rubio no se avía movido, naruto tenía una mirada perdida viendo a la extraña cruz que brillaba

-...Ko..ku..to...Yo..ru...-se oyó un susurro en el viento casi inaudible

-Kokuto Yoru- repitió naruto mientras la enorme cruz parecía reaccionar bajo ese nombre y emitió una luz que cubrió la habitación naruto reacciono, era como despertar de un sueño pero al dirigir su vista hacia su mano vio como en esta cargaba una enorme pero liviana espada; la cual tenía una hoja negra y con doble patrón irregular, era más grande que el pero no pesaba, adornado con joyas y la empuñadura dorada que asemejaba una cruz de no ser que estaba de un lado le roto y desprendía un largo filo negro y brillante.

La joya del centro brillo y una extraña aura oscura empezaba a envolverle, y se sentía liviano

=fin flash back=

Naruto al salir de sus recuerdos poso su vista hacia una silla en la cual descansaba la enorme espada cuya hoja brillaba col la luz de la luna, pero unos toqui dos prominentes de la puerta de su habitación

-adelante-dijo el rubio dando paso a la persona que tocaba

Al abrirse la puerta vio a la siempre voluminosa azabache que vestía un largo pero trasparente camisón que permitía ver su pequeña ropa interior intentando cubrir sus megas generosos pechos y la tela de su tanga se sumía en su delicada piel

-podemos hablar naru_chan-dijo la

Continuara…

Bueno aquí esta

Pues como verán en este ya ha empezado a ver un poco de acción y como siempre un poco de todo, yo realmente no quería que fueran 2 partes pero me bloquee por un susto inmenso que espero que a nadie le pase

Como siempre comenten y acepto sugerencia y ayuda con las escenas que vienen de peleas

Pero en serio ayuda con las peleas ya que como vieron en la pequeña prueba de la espada no soy muy bueno jajajaja

Bueno asta la proxima


	6. Cap 5: Recuerdos de batalla parte 2

Zafir09; gracias, si sé que es muy triste pero todo a su debido tiempo, pero eso ocasionara muchas aventuras al odiad... desmemoriado naruto y si será en ese momento pero bajo 2 costos y unos de esos serán sus ***censurado***, y sobre cuando acabe la guerra el ira pero ***censurado***, y tal vez si valla ella al continente pero falta mucho para eso, y sobre la herencia de sus padres claro ambos la tendrán

caballerooscuro117; gracias es bueno saber que ya no deje tantas dudas, y no incluso habrá un cap. sobre eso... le calculo como que e más adelante, y seré sincero alguien que le deja tal martirio a su hijo recién nacido no merece ser padre (n/a-grito: odio a minatoooooo! ha ha ha)

Renuncia de derechos: tanto naruto como todos los demás animes ocupados en este fic son propiedades de sus tutores intelectuales, a excepción de esta historia.

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de batalla p2

=====omake=====

Se puede ver a un hombre con vestimentas de anbu y una máscara de inu

-VIEN SE ME HAN PEDIDO QUE PRESENTE EL PRIMER OMAKE Y PARA ESTO SE HA DECIDIDO REVELAR UN ARCHIVO CONFIDENCIAL DE KONOHA DE LA GAVETA QUE DICE "NO ABRIR SINO QUIERES QUE LA HOKAGE TE APLIQUE LA JAROCHA", PERO BUENO QUE ES LA VIDA SIN UN POCO DE RIESGOS...-

-BIEN EN EL CASO YA DEJE ECHO MI TESTAMENTO ASÍ...QUE POR QUE ENTRE MIS LÍNEAS VIENE UNA COPIA DE TESTAMENTO Y MMM...-

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA; ARCHIVO DE..===

Satellizer uzumaki;

Nacimiento ; Escorpio 5 de noviembre

Género ; femenino

Edad ; 17

Altura ; 1,68 m

Peso ; 58 kg

Medidas ; 90-59-88

Sangre ; A

Clasificación; jounin

Ocupación ; shinobi de konoha

Líder de clan

Realeza de Uzushiogakure

Afiliación ; Konohagakure

Uzushiogakure

Equipo ; 1 (anteriormente/ única sobreviviente)

sencei ; shizune

Clan ; uzumaki

Chakra Elm. ; Viento

Rango Ninja

Rango Ninja ; jounin

Registro ; 015677

EGA ; 9

Conocimientos; la primera de su generación seguida de itachi

*censurados*

Relación;

-madre : kushina uzumaki (Muerta)

-padre : desconocido

-padrastro : minato namikazem (muerto)

-madre adop. /tutora legal: tsunade

-padrino : Jiraiya

Familia; -hermano(a): naruto-*censurado*

-madre : kushina uzumaki (muerta)

-padre : desconocido

-madre adop: tsunade

-padrino : Jiraiya

Estado civil; soltera

Descendencia; inexistente

genkei kekkai; ninguna

Personalidad; fría y inexpresiva con la mayor de la gente, suele golpear o despedazar a cualquiera que la toque, su personalidad varia cuando esta con su hermano o shizune, tsunade- se ganó el apodo de la reina intocable por esto.

Problemas de salud; mala vista, necesita lentes (solo para leer ya que al pelear solo ocupa chakra para mejorar su vista)

Observación psicológico; bipolar, oculta sus emociones tras su indiferencia, siente la necesidad de proteger a su hermano de cualquiera que lo toque, siente las ganas de matar a cualquiera que la ve lésbicamente, siempre se bloquea y se petrifica cuando alguien la toca inapropiadamente (o de cualquier forma), solo se abría con su hermano menor, actualmente también con tsunade

Traumas; miedo a ser tocada, tras unos estudios a los 10 años de edad se confirmó maltrato físico y psicológico, maltrato sexual repetido (por padrastro), sufría pesadillas contestes sobre su violación repetida, sufrió desde los 5 años violación, 6 intentos de susidio y 1 colectivo (con su hermano-impedido por tsunade)

-*información adicional: se requirió terapia por el intento de suicidio, violación y por golpear a cualquiera que la tocara

-* obsesión: sufre una obcecó por su hermano menor, a las cosas filosas, a las hamburguesas y comprar lentes

Estado; activa

Causas de defunción;X

Murió en;X

Murió por;X

Murió a manos de;X

Crímenes; asesinato en defensa propia de segundos

Sentencia; ninguna (se declaró en defensa propia)

===ARCHIVOS CONFIDENCIALES DE KONOHA FIN===

Se podía ver al anbu leer un documento

-MEDIANTE ESTA CARTA LIBERO DE LA RESPONSABILIDAD Y LA CULPABILIDAD DE LO QUE ME OCURRA POR REBELAR ESTA INFORMACIÓN A BLACKING... QUÉ Y POR QUÉ ESTA FIRMADO CON MI NOMBRE-

A lo lejos del foro se oyen 2 grito estridente

-KAKASHI TE VOY A CASTRAR POR HABER REVELADO INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL-

-KAKASHI_SEMPAI TE VAS A REPETIR POR LEER MI EXPEDIENTE MÉDICO Y EXAMEN PSICOLÓGICO-

-HHH... QUUEEEEEEEEEEEE! YO SOLO SEGUÍA ÓRDENES DEL ESCRITOR-

-...-

-NONONONONO..., YO TENGO UN DOCUMENTO QUE ME HA BALA KAKASHI ROBO EL DOCUMENTO Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIÉN ME LIBERO DE TODA RESPONSABILIDAD-

-QUEEEEEEEEE...-

=====fin omake=====

Historia

Naruto veía fijamente la enorme espada cuya hoja brillaba col la luz de la luna, pero unos toques en la puerta de su habitación lo hicieron reaccionar

-adelante-dijo el rubio dando paso a la persona que tocaba

Al abrirse la puerta vio a la siempre voluminosa cattleya que llevaba su cabello suelto dándole una apariencia sensual, traía puesto un largo pero trasparente camisón que permitía ver su pequeña ropa interior intentando cubrir sus mega generosos pechos y la tela de su tanga se sumía en su delicada piel mientras que en sus brazos y piernas iban vendados

-podemos hablar naru_chan-dijo la azabache entrando a la habitación del castaño y viendo como este se enderezaba y se sentaba en la cama

-por supuesto cattleya_san-dijo cortésmente mientras desviaba su vista de ella ya que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro, cattleya se sentó en la cama cerca del castaño pero vio como este se parecía no querer verla

-naru_kun es mala educación no ver a las personas a la cara cuando hablas con ellas-dijo bromistamente la azabache

-d..de..de que quería hablar cattleya_san-dijo el castaño viendo a la azabache la cual podía ver el enorme sonrojo del ex-rubio, haciendo que esta sonriera divertidamente ya que para ella era muy divertido ver a los jóvenes e incluso niños sonrojarse por su figura

-veras naru_kun, quería saber si...-pregunto un poco melancólica la azabache-si ya pensaste en que hacer, sobre...-

-sobre si ir al otro continente-termino la frase de la azabache-pues como le dije hace 3 días, tenía planeado ir pero...-se detuvo mientras recordada

-pero-se auto cuestiono la azabache

-recuerdo que me dijo sobre el estado de este lugar-dijo mientras recordaba esa plática

=flash back=

=cuarto de naruto=

Habían pasado 2 días de la llegada del rubio desmemoriado al continente ken, y como los anteriores días Shizuka lo revisaba sus heridas y estado de su recuperación

-bueno parece que ya vas mejorando-dijo la rubia alegremente

-sí, gracias-respondió el rubio

-todavía no recuerdas nada-pregunto la azabache de enormes atributos

-ha no lo ciento-dijo algo triste naruto

-tienes una idea de dónde vienes-ahora preguntaba la peli purpura

-no lo ciento-volvió a contestar deprimido el rubio

-rayos pensé que después de 2 días tus recuerdos regresarían-dijo extrañada la rubia distraída -ahahahahaha, lo ciento no era intenciones picar la herida-pero

Mientras agitaba los brazos cómica mente mientras se disculpaba al ver como el rubio había sido envuelto en un aura deprimente

-no se preocupe shizuka_sama-dijo el naruto para calmar a la rubia

-ha no me llames sama, me siento vieja-dijo mientras hacia pucheros por sentirse ofendida

-ah, lo siento-dijo el rubio un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de la bustosa rubia

-no te preocupes solo no se te ocurra llamarme oba_san todos estaremos tranquilos-dijo completamente enojada

-hai-respondió espantado el rubio al ver como lo veía con el rabillo del ojo mientras un aura tenebrosa la cubría

-bueno entonces creo que será mejor de decirte donde estas-dijo cattleya para cambiar la conversación ya que su amiga cuando se ofendía podía hacer todo un grama

-ha gracias cattleya_sama-dijo el rubio esperando la respuesta

=narrativa cattleya=

Te encuentras en el continente ken que es el más grande de los 3 que hay pero lamentablemente se encuentra en guerra;

La guerra se lleva a cabo por los clanes más fuertes y alianzas de otros los cuales son:

El clan date ; que es dirigido por Date Masamune el Dokuganryu ("Dragón de un solo ojo") y domina el sur y tiene una alianza con el clan uesugi

El clan muramasa; el clan forjador, el cual es dirigido Torahime, la jinete espectral

El clan oda ; el cual gobierna la mayor parte del norte del continente y es dirigida por nobuna y tiene bajo sus órdenes una gran cantidad de ninjas y comandantes

El clan tokugawa; la cual es conocido como los visionarios y futuristas ya que ellos consideran que la tecnología es el futuro también tengo entendido que trasporta maquinarias y aparatos a los otros continentes y es dirigido por Yoshihiko un sujeto muy creído

El clan imagawa; le sirve al clan tokugawa me parece que la hija mayor esta comprometida con Yoshihiko

El clan takeda; es dirigido por el tigre de kai shingen y su hija y futura sucesora Akari

El clan yukimaru; el cual sirve siegamente a shingen a esepcionde sanada que es coniderada una hija para shingen

El clan uesugi; dirigidos la Diosa de la Guerra kenshin enemiga de takeda

El clan Saitou; el cual tiene o más bien tenía una alianza con oda y ahora es dirigido por yoshitatsu, un vas tardo que mato a su propio padre y volvió a todos sus súbditos en esclavos

La provincia de go; la cual no se sabe mucho ya que no a participado en la guerras abiertamente, solo se sabe que es dirigida por un tal Sonken Chūbō y que domina el archipiélago del continente que está formada por 30 islas ubicado al suroeste y que todo aquel extranjero que toca sus costas jamás es visto otra vez,

Masamune, Torahime, nobuna, Yoshihiko, shingen y akari, kenshin, yoshitatsu y Sonken Chūbō son los 9 señores de la guerra los cuales han tenido sumergida en guerra al continente ken, muchas vidas se han perdido solo por tierras y con tanto a los grupos de mercenarios y tratantes de esclavos, el continente esta sumergido en el caos

=fin narativa cattleya=

-y creen que yo sea de uno de esos clanes o un mer...-decía un poco preocupado por su pasado pero fue callado

-no-dijo rápidamente saeko llamando la atención de sus senseis y de rubio y en la habitación solo se oyó un 'ah' de parte de todos-veras muchos de los soldados o mercenarios tienen un tatuaje o marca de esclavo de algún clan ya sea por diversas razones, pero no portas ninguna-dijo rápidamente la peli purpura mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo

-y no tengo nada de eso-pregunto naruto más alegre al saber que había un 60% de que no fuera un mercenario lo cual por algún motivo le alegraba

-no-dijo saeko rápidamente

-eso quiere de..de.d. decir que me vi.v..v vieron des.. - decía un poco crispado

-ah, valla conque un poco tímido ah-decía divertida cattleya viendo como el joven rubio se coloraba

-jamás aria algo tan vulgar -decía ofendida la peli purpura mientras recordaba el desnudo cuerpo del rubio

-yo sí, yo si-decía muy animada shizuka dando saltitos con una expresión infantil-y so lo de recordar su tamaño kyaaaaa siento que voy a a desmayar-gritaba dramáticamente mientras empezaba a babear y ponía una sonrisa pervertida

=fin flash back=

Naruto se sonrojo por los recuerdos pero antes de que pasara algo más se sacudió la cabeza alejando los recuerdos

-y también, pienso que si ese sujeto fue capaz de vencerlas fácilmente, casi las mata-decía tristemente el ex-rubio sin fijar sé que en la mujer de alado le aparecían venas en su frente y su cabello empezaba a levantarse

-espera un minuto-grito muy indignada mientras sujetaba por el cuello y empezando a sacudirlo-a mí me tomo desprevenida no pluralices entiendes-decía mientras dejaba caer el mareado castaño

-haiii,-decía mientras sus ojos rodaban cómicamente-pero co..como decía si ese sujeto trabaja para alguien más fuerte entonces no quiero imaginarme de que les ari..-decía ya más tranquilo pero se detuvo al notar como la mujer lo fulminaba con la vista-digo que les aria a otros pueblos-decía asustado viendo la reacción de la voluminosa dama

-hum, ya veo te gusta ella no-dijo más calmada, alegre y divertida-si es así, me puedo poner celosa sabes –decía ahora más picara y juguetona

=konoha- oficina de la hokage=

Se podía ver en la oficina de la godaime a Satellizer, jiraiya a shizune, la hokag anfibios, pero estos 2 últimos se veían algo consternados

-ma, pa a que se debe su visita -decía el sanin

-verán queríamos saber algo-dijo el sapo de cabello blanco

-que quieren saber-pregunto un poco insistente tsunade

-si han encontrado alguna pista de naruto-decía ahora el sapo de cabello morado

-alguien le coquetea-dijo satellizer en susurro llamando la atención de todos presentes

-que dijiste Satellizer-pregunto confundida shima

-alguien le está coqueteando a naru_kun-dijo enojada y levantando la voz sacándole una gotas a los humanos presentes

-que-preguntaron confundidos los sapos ancianos

-que una perra le coquetea a mi ototo_kun-contesto mientras un aura demoniaca la empezar a cubrir

-haa..., tranquila por favor cálmate-hable shizune tratando de que se calmara ya que cuando se ponía hace no oía razones y la única persona que la podía calmar estaba desaparecido

-nos decías que-dijo la gadaime ignorando a su hija adoptiva ya que des hace 2 días actuaba extraña

-cómo puedes estar segura que alguien le coquetea-dijo la sapo intrigada por el comportamiento de la hermana de su invocador

-lo siento, decían-ahora decía jiraiya quien ignoraba a la joven chica

-hay algo que nos preocupa-contesto fukasaku mientras veía como la joven hacia berrinche y a su esposa que tenía una gota en la nuca-desde hace una semana que no podíamos aparecer en konoha y la cancelación de naruto y su muerte...-impresionando a los presentes...a quienes le oían, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Satellizer

-¡que no está muerto!, una bruja shota le está coqueteando-gritaba mientras sostenía en sus manos a Nova Blood

-como decía, todo sucedió cuando...-y empezó a contar Fukasaku

=flash back=

En una enorme habitación donde se podían ver cientos de tablillas de maderas con nombres (obviamente en japonés), también se podía apreciar un pergamino abierto en el cual se podía ver unos nombres escritos en rojo pero... lo extraño era que el último nombre se había vuelto trasparente lo cual no era muy alentarlo

-pobre a muerto, creo que iré a dar mis condolencias -decía Shima con una expresión triste, mientras tomaba curso hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero un sonido la detuvo

-ahh, ma espera-dijo el viejo sapo un poco preocupado

-que ocurre pa-pregunto mientras regresaba a su lado solo para ver como veía en shock el pergamino al momento de poner su vista en el pergamino vio como el ultimo nombre se restablecía solo que lo extraño era una raya lo atravesaba y las letras se volvían oscuras

-el pergamino, el nombre-decía saliendo del shock

-cómo es esto posible-dijo extrañada y preocupada al ver como el contrato con su invocador avía sido cancelado

-es.. Esta roto como es eso posible pero si es-decía el sapo completamente confundido ya que jamás avía pasado eso en su historia-avía sido terminado el contrato, pero primera marco que estaba muerto y ahora esta... esta-decía cada vez más asombrado y extrañado, pero sobre todo asustado

-pero mira a si do roto y se restableció es como si alguien o algo lo hubiera bloqueado de nuestro contrato-decía la anciana sin creerlo pero la pregunta que rodeaba su cabeza era quien tenía semejante poder para romper hace el contrato

=fin flash back=

-y por qué apenas avisan de esto-gritaron los 2 sanins con unas venas en la cabeza

-por-contesto shima completamente furiosa

-por?-repitió tsunade un poco enojada

-se nos avía impedido salir del monte-respondió fukasaku con una expresión de consternado por el hecho de no poder haber salido a excepción de los demás sapos

-ah, si yo me acuerdo en haber invocado a Gamabunta para decirle y ver sobre la profecía-dijo asombrado jiraiya que hace exactamente una semana haber llamado al jefe de los sapos

-sí, lo sabemos pero él nos contó que cuando intento decir algo no le salía la voz-dijo ma asombrando a todos ya que si incluso era bloqueada la voz de los sapos significaba que alguien realmente poderoso se los impedía pero antes de que dijeran algo el fakasake se les adelanto

-no lo entendemos tampoco, pero algo es seguro él está en un gran peligro-afirmo fríamente ganándose todas las miradas de los presentes pero sobre todo de Satellizer pero antes que dijera algo fue detenida por shizune

-solo sé que una fuerza extraña bloqueaba nuestra salida del monte Myōboku y de la invocación inversa, pero sin duda Satellizer_san tiene razón el sigue con vida-termino de decir shima solo para ver como Satellizer empezaba a dejar escapar lágrimas de impotencia

=cuarto de naruto-continente ken=

De vuelta a la habitación del castaño que estaba completamente rojo

-c..cat..tleya_san-decia completamente rojo por lo dicho de cattleya

-humt, jajajaja-pero antes de otra cosa pasara soltó la risa por lo a ella le parecía una expresión adorable ganándose un 'ha' de parte del castaño-l..lo siento solo quería ver tu expresión, jajajajaja-le respondió pero su cara seguía roja-descuida tu secreto está seguro-decía ya más tranquila

-mmm, cattleya_san de que quería hablar-pregunto el castaño para olvidar lo sucedido

-ha, ya te dije quiero saber si planeas irte o consideraras lo que te pregunte en la tarde-pregunto la voluminosa mujer esperando la respuesta, pero no hubo respuesta-mmm, naruto..., naruto-decía pasando su mano por la cara de naruto pero na había respuesta, haciendo que su paciencia se acabara y soltó un grito que lo dejo sordo-NARUTO-grito tan fuerte que incluso lo tiro de la cama

-aaah!, que-dijo espantado viendo como frente a él se encontraba parada e inclinada hacia el frente dejando sus extremadamente grandes pechos colgados

-te estoy ablando, mmm... que pasa-dijo ya más calmada pero al momento de hablar o hacer algún movimiento sus atributos se movían hipnóticamente

-pe..., puedo preguntar algo-decía un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta

-kyaa! que pervertido, con esa mirada parece que me querías comer-decía con una voz chillona y sexy mientras fingía estar avergonzada y el rubio solo tubo un pensamiento en su cabeza 'se dio cuenta' y empezaba a salir un vapor, decidió aprovechar ese estado del castaño-ah, claro solo que no sea una pregunta indecorosa, como si duermo desnuda o si salgo con alguien o de qué color son mis pez...-pero antes de terminar su broma fue callada

-ahhhhh!..., NO SE TRATA DE ESO-grito un avergonzado rubio mientras que la mujer frente a él solo podía reír

-jajajajajajajaja- reía escandalosamente mientras el castaño se indignaba-perdón que era-termino contestando recuperando la compostura

-quien era, Yagyū ryuma-pregunto naruto ganándose la intención de cattleya

-d..de donde oíste ese nombre-le pregunto seriamente ya que ese nombre llevaba años sin oírlo

=flash back=

Al salir de la ruinas lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, el pequeño y pacifico pueblo don avía estado viviendo la última semana ardía en llamas, el aire se impregnaba del olor de la sangre y los gritos de miedo y pánico de las pocas personas que lo habitaban.

Corío lo más rápido que pudo con espada en mano llego al pequeño y alguna ves bello pueblo, al entrar a sus calle lo primero vio a un grupo de 6 hombres de ruda apariencia amenazando a una familia integrada por una pareja de ancianos, una mujer no más de 20 y 3 pequeños una niña y 2 niño que intentaba protegerlos de los maleantes, pero...

Antes que el rubio llegara donde se encontraba la familia un maleante lanzo una estocada al niño pero, la mujer mayor se interpuso en la trayectoria del detal golpe siendo ella la apuñalada, el niño grito viendo como su abuela sangraba ferozmente, la mujer cubrió la vista de la pequeña niña, mientras que el niño intentaba llegar a la anciana caída pero era detenido por su abuelo,

-maldito estorbo, htsk ha pero de por si a los ancianos los mataremos ya que con ellos no se obtienen buenas ganancias-dijo cruelmente el hombre que avía apuñalado a la anciana

-maldito te voy a mater por que la mataste ella, ella-gritaba imponentemente el niño que deseaba alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de su abuela pero era detenido por su hermano mayor que derramaba pesadamente lágrimas de impotencia

-valla que rudo resulto esta sabandija, tal vez te vendamos a algún clan ya que ellos siempre compran niños para volverlos soldados despiadados,

jajajajajaja-dijo el hombre más alto burlonamente mientras veía al niño empezar a temblar, ya que era bien sabido cómo eran entrenados los esclavos para volverlos soldados sin sentimientos el rubio que avía detenido su avance al ver como la señora caía herida y perdía mucha sangre, apretó el mango de la espada con ambas manos y la levanto sobre su cabeza la enorme espada corrió y dio un gran salto

-sí y a la mujer será una buena puta junto con su hijita-dijo lésbicamente uno de los hombres que las miraba con mormo y crueldad

-jajajajajaja-rieron todos los bandidos con crueldad

-la pequeña es muy linda-dijo uno acercándose a la familia asustada, estiro su mano directamente a la niña, pero antes de que estuviera a un metro de la pequeña asustada

-yo pido a la peq...aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAh!- este grito dolorosa y estrepitosa mientras su brazo caía al suelo y la sangre volaba

-pero que-dijo espantado otro viendo a su compañero tirado en el piso agarrase el tronco sangrante que alguna vez fue su brazo

-maldito como te atreves-grito furioso mientras por la espalda una sombra se movía directo hacia el-...aaaaahh!-fue lo que grito al sentir como algo le cortaba las 2 piernas y caía en una agonía indescriptible

-haaaaa!-grito la mujer al sentir su cabello ser jalado bruscamente, jalándola hacia el bandido que sostenía una espada y la acercaba a su cuello amenazadoramente

-donde esta ese maldito, muéstrate o la puta lo... aaaaaaaaah!-gritaba desesperado pero antes de terminar su frase vio como algo Coria hacia él y le enteraba la enorme espada en su pecho atravesando su corazón

-de donde la a...-decía el líder del pequeño grupo en shock al ver la espada de hoja oscura enterada en el pecho de su subordinado, pero...antes de que lograrla sacarla 2 de los bandidos se lanzaron contra el con espadas en mano

-te tenemos-gritaron dos al colocar peligrosamente sus espadas al lado de su cuello del rubio listo para rebanárselo naruto volteo la vista directo a uno que lo tenía sitiado con sus espadas, el hombre al ver sus ojos sintió como si estuviera frente de la muerte o de un domino que avía escapado del infierno

-eh, co..o..o.. como eeese, pod..der,-murmuro el hombre que solo podía ver el ojo de naruto como si temiera perder su ventaja-aaaah no me mataras infeliz-grito el otro hombre que estaba del otro lado del rubio de un movimiento rápido giro sobre su propio eje y corto por la cintura a los hombres

-hhh...,...-

-kyaaaa!-naruto oyó el grito de la pequeña niña, al botear la mirada vio como la niña era sostenida de su cintura y una espada estaba lista para degollarla a la menor oportunidad

-muy bien valiente, un paso más y la pequeña se ira como la pendeja anciana-dijo cruelmente mientras repagaba mas su filo al cuello de la pequeña

-nooooo, suéltala por piedad-grito la madre de la niña muy asustada

-muy bien ahora deja la espada en el suelo-dijo el hombre muy confiado con su rehén mientras veía como el rubio bajaba la espada sin quitarle la vista

-bien ahora arrójamela-al momento de dar la orden naruto empujo con el pie la enorme espada, aventándola a unos pasos de ellos-si así, ahora niña toma el arma-dijo directo al oído de la niña, ella solo se estremeció al sentir el aliento cerca de su rostro y se inclinó para tomar la arma del piso pero...

-p.. Pesa mucho, no puedo levantarla-dijo la niña muy asustada mientras forcejeaba por levantarla sin ningún resultado

-ha pendeja muévete-dijo molesto su captor mientras le dada una patada en su espalda

-kyaa!-grito la niña al sentir el golpe

La niña callo de cara pero..., uno de los pocos bandidos que quedaban la jalo agarrándola de la cintura y replegándola a el

-ven aquí linda jajaja tiene buenas piernas y un duro culito sin duda cuando crezca será una gran puta jajajajaja- desea lésbica y prepotentemente mientras que una de sus manos libres tocaba las pequeñas piernas de la niña y subía hasta sus infantiles glúteos y los apretaba obteniendo el resultado un gimoteo de miedo de parte de la niña

-AKARI!-grito la madre que era agarrada por el anciano

-que bella espada, si ... e hhhhhh!-dijo el hombre agachándose por la enorme espada

-que pasa jefe-dijo el hombre que sostenía a la niña

-nada-dijo amargamente sin expresión en su rostro-'cómo es posible esta espada pesa una mierda, pe.. pero ese mocoso la movía como si nada'-pensaba enojadamente pero antes de que algo pasara el rubio se lanzó hacia el distraído maleante y con un poderoso rodillazo lo lanzo al aire

-haaaa!-grito con dolor e maleante mientras que naruto, tomo la espada como si nada y la blandió hacia el cielo y como si el mismo aire lo cortara el maleante que caía, callo cortado a la mitad

-jhhhh!, maldito infeliz como te atreves, co.. como lo hiciste-dijo con una expresión de miedo el maleante que sujetaba a la niña

-...-

-muy bien un paso más y la pulga se muere-dijo muy asustado mientras agarraba a la niña del cuello y lo apretaba, ocasionando que la niña dejara escapar un gemido de dolor

-AKARI!-vovio a gritar la mujer sintiéndose impotente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el rubio que se lanzó directo al maleante

-NOOOH!-grito el anciano pensando que le pasaría a su nieta

-KYAAAA!-fue todo lo que logro decir la niña al ver cómo era usada como escudo humano y el joven rubio se lanzaba el filo de la espada hacia ella con intenciones asesinas, pero..., lo que sucedió fue otra cosa

-graaaaah-grito el maleante que había sido rebanado por la mitad pero lo extraño era que la niña estaba bien, asustada pero bien

-estas bien-dijo el rubio quien sostenía protectoramente a la niña con su brazo izquierdo mientras que en el derecho portaba la espada

-abuelita-oyeron decir al niño más pequeño

-ha-dijo la niña dirigiendo su vista a su familia que se reunían alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer mayor

-...-el rubio miro la escena sintiéndose triste ya que si se hubiera apurado la señora tal vez estaría viva

-por favor onii_san ayúdala-dijo la niña esperanzada mientras veía al rubio directo a sus ojos lo cual el rubio pudo ver como estaban a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas, la niña parecía tener mucha fe

-mmm...-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, el cual se acercó a la triste familia

-wuaaa!-lloraba el niño menor mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la anciana

-sfh! madre sfh!-decía la mujer que se encontraba arrodillada cerca del cuerpo de la mujer que la crio la mujer para su llanto al ver como el joven rubio bajaba a la niña y esta la abrazaba naruto no sabía que hacer ya que shizuka era la que sabía sobre medicina y esas cosas, pero los ojos de la niña seguían presentes en su mente era como si a alguien le recordaran pero no savia a quien

-ah-naruto acerco su mano a la herida de la mujer mayor y como si supiera que hacer la espada empezó a brillar, la espada empezó a enmonar una extraña energía verdosa pero a diferencia de la otra vez esta era más clara y cálida, esta extraña energía empezó a subir por el brazo del rubio y se dirigió hacia la herida y la empezó a sanar y antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa la herida parecía haberse serado

-aah, ajh, ajh, ajh, ajh, Y..Y..Yag..gyū Yagyū Ry..uma-dijo la mujer mayor con cansancio y fatiga en su rostro ya que aunque la herida estaba cerrada avía perdido mucha sangre

-..., necesita ser atendida apropiadamente-dijo el rubio como dando a entender que aunque estaba curada seguía en peligro

-gracias-dijo el hombre mayor que se arrodillo para poder abrazar a su mujer

-gracias onii_san-gritaron los 2 infantes más pequeños tacleando al rubio

-...-

-jh jh jh-rio e pequeño mientras veía la expresión del rubio

-ah d..de nada-dijo el rubio un poco shokeado por lo ocurrido por alguna razón se sentía extraño cuando recibía un alago o agradecimiento de alguna persona

-jajajaja-rio la niña al ver la expresión del rubio

-rápido hay que salir de aquí-dijo el anciano que era ayudado por la mujer para poder cargar a la anciana y que se dirigió hacia la costa

-adiós onii_san y muchas gracias por salvarme y a mi abuelita-decían los 3 niños dándole una reverencia al rubio

=fin flash back=

Continuara…

-ALTP PENDEJO- grito una mujer pelirroja cubierta por un aura rojiza -POR QUE NO E SALIDO-

-Kyubi_sama, yo pues vera-

-QUE ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESAS TONTAS SON MEJORES QUE YO HE CONTESTA-

-le prometo que el siguiente usted tendrá una actuación especial-

-MÁS TE BALE SINO TE OCUPARE COMO BLANCO DE MIS BIJUDAMAS ENTENDISTE-

-Como el cristal-

-bubbu..., bueno ya ollero el siguiente cap sera un capitulo para kyubi_sama, asta la prosima y no olviden comentar-


End file.
